


Until I found you

by Hookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonaswan/pseuds/Hookedonaswan
Summary: As the only two witnesses in the case against a criminal kingpin, Emma Swan and Killian Jones are placed into witness protection where the two complete strangers must pose as husband and wife. Very slow building with eventual smut. *Updates every other Thursday*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a fanfic in several years but I have been missing captain swan so much this year, so I got this idea and just decided to run with It. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested please message me.

Emma walked through the lobby of her crappy apartment complex. It was getting harder to make it up the stairs everyday. She couldn't afford a place with an elevator. Her building didn’t even have personal bathrooms. It was more like a boarding house then an apartment complex really. She had never liked it. It reminded her of the cold clinical rooms in child protective services. Right now, it was the best she could do.

She had hated this place from the moment Neal had showed it to her. He had said they needed this place so that could save up to get something nicer once the baby we born. It was all a sham and Emma knew that now. Boston wasn’t a cheap place to live in. She was lucky she had roof over her head at all.

She had just worked an 8 hour shift and her feet were on fire. She slipped her shoes off at the base of the stairs. She let out a moan of ecstasy as she felt her feet freed. She decided she didn’t care what anyone thought as she started up the stairs barefoot and carrying the shoes. She hoped she didn't run into the landlord. She put her spare hand on her growing belly as she began the three story hike. This had been so much easier when she hadn’t been carrying an extra person. Pregnancy truly and totally sucked. 

To Emma's chagrin, Adelade, the older woman who served as the landlord, approached her as she reached the second story. She wondered instantly what Addie was doing upstairs. She he and her adult son Freddie lived on the ground floor. 

“Did you get my rent check. I put it under your door.” She asked nervously.

“It was three days late Ms. Swan.” Addie reminded. 

“I’m sorry. I can pay the late fee if I need to.” She explained. Things had been tight ever since her boyfriend Neal walked out on her and the baby. She seriously hoped she didn't have to pay the fee she was hoping to use that money for a crib and a car seat. Addie must have seen Emma’s fear because her face softened.

“It’s no problem dear. It was only a few days. How are you and the baby doing?” She asked kindness in her voice. Emma could also sense a hint of worry. Addie knew that Neal wasn't coming back.

“We're ok.” She paused she had been at the doctor the day before. He had told her things looked great. “He’s kicking a lot. The Doctor says it will probably be at least 6 more weeks though.”

“If you need anything dear me and Freddie are right downstairs.” The older woman said. She started to walk away than added. “By the way that nice policeman Detective Humbert is waiting outside your door again. I escorted him up. I wouldn't let him into your apartment. I think he was a little upset about that.” Emma rolled her eyes. Detective Graham Humbert had been visiting her far too often. She had told him everything she knew about her deadbeat ex and he didn't seem to believe her. Apparently Neal had been a lot bigger deal then she ever thought. She had known he was thief but this was getting ridiculous.

Detective Humbert gave her a worried look as she approached. He was probably only a little older then her, maybe mid 20's. He had never been anything but kind to her. She knew it was all concern for her that kept bringing him back. 

In truth, she was worried about herself. She was a 19 year old waitress who had grown up in the system. She had no family to speak of, and she was 7 ½ months pregnant with the child of a master thief who had told her his name was Neal Cassidy, promised to take care of her and the baby then bailed on them. She had no idea if that was even really his name.  
Neal had been nearly 10 years older than Emma. She had only been 17 when they met but it had been love at first sight. She had been trying to steal a car so she could sell it for something to eat. Neal had taken her in, feed her, and stolen the car for her. She still had the vintage yellow bug. Neal had somehow gotten paperwork so that she owned bug legally. He had also stolen her heart nearly instantly. Within in 3 months they were living together. 10 months after that she got pregnant. 

Now here she was alone. Neal had gotten a big break when he stole some fancy diamonds. He had skipped town with the loot as well as everything he and Emma had saved. He had left her a note saying that she and her child deserved better than a no good thief. He hadn't left any money though, he clearly didn’t care about them at all. She made decent tips waitressing but Neal had taken everything, She still had no clue what she was going to do. She was waitressing at a high-end local restaurant about 50 hours a week and barely making ends meet. She hadn't even bought a crib let alone all the other things the baby would need.

Kelsey, Emma’s only real friend, had told her she should consider giving up the baby. She couldn't do that. She had been raised in the system and she would never do that to her child. No matter what, she wanted this baby. She loved him. Every time she heard his heart beat she became more sure. He was her son. She wanted more than anything to raise him.  
“Hello Detective.” Emma said as she approached her door. He was leaning against the door casually, looking down at his cellphone. He gave her a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes he was more worried than usual.

“Hello miss Swan.” He said. “I’m sorry to barge in on you again, but I we found a new lead on your husband .” He started.

“Boyfriend, we were not married.” She corrected. “Ex-boyfriend, and I have already told you everything I know.”

“Have you ever seen this woman before.” He asked holding up a picture of a very attractive brunette in her late 40's. Emma did recognize her. Neal had a photo of her. He had kept in a box he had of things from his childhood. When Emma asked about it he told her she was no one important. She decided to let it slide. She had always assumed this woman must be his mother.

“Actually yes.” She paused. “I’m pretty sure Neal had her picture in his things, who is she?”

“Milah Gold, or at least what Milah Gold looked like before her last plastic surgery.” He stated. “We believe that Neal Cassidy is actually her son Bae Gold.” 

“What does this have to do with me?” She asked.

“It’s important Emma.” Graham said. “Are you certain it was her?” 

“Yes, I’m pretty sure.” Emma admitted.

“I was afraid you would say that.” Graham said.

“Should I be afraid?” Emma asked nerves in a tight ball.

“Yes.” He said. “She has stolen nearly 80 million dollars and is suspected of killing 8 people. She runs a network of about 25 thieves from 12 countries.” 

“Neal works for her?” Emma said not fully processing. “He is her son?” 

“She is grooming him to take over for her. He is her only child.” He explained. 

“Neal told me his parents we’re dead.” She explained. "He never told me the woman from the photo was his mother. I figured she might be, but she’s dead right?” 

“He lied.” He paused. “His father is an antiques dealer in London. He used to work as a fence. He says he hasn’t seen either of them in 20 years. He has a second wife and another kid, he lives a totally clean life now. He actually offered to take your child, but I told him that you weren't interested. He gave his number in case you need any help.”

“Wow.” Emma said. She opened the door and ushered The detective inside. “I thought we connected so well because we were both orphans." 

“I’m sorry. He was a real jerk for leaving you here alone. You don't deserve that.” Graham said sympathy in his voice.

“I’m tougher than I look. I promise.” She said.

“I hope so, because I have to take you in miss Swan.” He said not looking her in the eyes.

“Why? I haven't done anything.” She asked. She hated jail. She had spent a year in juvie when was 16. She wasn’t going back.

“Neal clearly hasn’t told mommy dearest about your baby, but when he does, she will come after you.” He explained. “I’m not taking you to jail, we have to take you into witness protection Miss Swan.” 

“You think she will hurt my son.” She said fear in her voice. She had never been more terrified in her life.

“No, he’s part of her bloodline. But she will take him from you, even if it means killing you.” He said soberly.

“Then let’s go.” Emma said. “No one is taking my son.”  
* * * *  
Killian Jones sat in the witness protection office feeling nervous. He would dead for sure if Milah ever found him. He liked the deal they were offering but he was tired of negotiations.  
Killian was not exactly the best guy in the world, and he knew it. He had lost his mother when he was very young, then his father had walked out on him and his brother. He had mostly been raised by his brother, who had been 12 years older than him. After Liam had been killed when Killian was 17 , Killian turned to a life of crime. He was a good thief. He was good enough to gain the attention of Milah Gold at the tender age of 20. He had worked for her organization for 5 years.

Milah had been good to him at first. She was much older then him, old enough to be his mother really, but the relationship had turned sexual. Killian had fallen for her, but he didn't mean anything to her. He had once wanted nothing more than for Milah to love him. Killian was struggling to deal with all his feelings. On the one hand he was in love with Milah, on the other hand he hated her.

A month earlier he had made a terrible realization about his past. When he had been 13, he had successfully stolen a ten thousand dollar watch from a local jewelry store. He had tried to give it to Liam for his 25th birthday. Liam had been angry and had forced Killian to return the watch. The story had made local news. Killian hadn’t gone to jail, Liam had convinced the store not to press charges. He would have been big trouble if not for Liam.

The damage had been done however, Milah had heard about the brilliant 13 year old thief. A few years later she had arranged Liam's accident. She had wanted Killian so badly that she had murdered his brother to get him. During one of their trysts, she had let slip that she had made him what he was. The next day he had broken into her office and found documents showing the payoff for Liam's murder. He vowed in that moment to avenge his brother. The woman he had once believed he had loved was now his worst enemy. He was working with the police to ensure Milah was stopped. He may be a thief, but he did not hurt people. Milah would pay for taking Liam away from him. 

“Mr. Jones, as you know, we have brought you in for your protection as we build a case against Milah Gold.” The suited officer said to him. “I know you have spent the last few days in one of our safe houses that has been less then comfortable.”

“It’s more like a jail cell.” Killian commented with a sly smile. He knew most of the people in the witness protection office wanted to see him in jail. He would receive immunity for his testimony against Milah.

“We are moving you this evening. To more permanent accomdations.” He explained. “If you agree to the terms we offer.”

“More bloody terms.” Killian said rolling his eyes. He had already spent hours upon hours discussing the terms of his protection agreement. 

“You should be grateful to be offered this deal.” The officer said with venom. Then he said into the table microphone. “Bring her in.”

The young female officer who had escorted him to the office entered accompanied by a nervous looking blonde women. She was hardly a woman really, she was younger than him, possibly a lot younger. As Killian met the girls eyes his heart skipped. She was beautiful. Her eyes a shocking Emerald green. He felt a strange instantaneous pull to her. She would have been the perfect, if not for the fact that she appeared to be about 8 months pregnant.

“Killian Jones, I'd like you to meet Emma Swan.” The officer said, “The two of you are about to be married."

“Excuse me.” Killian scoffed looking like this whole thing had to be a cruel joke.

“Mr. Jones the two of you are key players in the Gold investigation. You are the only witnesses to ever come forward with information about Milah and her son Bae” He spoke quickly. “In this envelope is your new identities." He handed it to them as Emma took a seat next to Killian she was observing him silently. 

“Emma and Killian Rodgers?” Emma finally spoke. Killian smiled at her as she read the dossier. 

“I don't even know her.” Killian said. He was more concerned about the child she carried he was in no hurry to be a father.

“You will learn everything about each other, the real and the made up versions over the next few weeks.” He paused “by the end of all this you will be best friends. “

“What if we don’t agree?” Emma asked cautiously.

“If you don't take this deal, you won’t receive another.” The detective said.

“I’ll do it.” Killian said he realized a second later that he was holding his breath waiting for Emma to answer.

“You will make sure I can give my baby everything he needs ?” She asked the officer caution clear in her voice. She was shaking visibly. Killian surprised himself by taking her hand in his. 

“I will be here for you and the lad. I’m sure they will set us up nicely.” He paused. “It will only be for a few months right?” 

“We are hoping no more than 6.” The officer agreed. “As we have told you, we will ensure you can provide for your child.”

“Than I’m in.” Emma said squeezing Killian’s hand tighter. 

“I just need a signature from each of you and the proceedings will begin.” He said and handed them the necessary paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma a relocated to the quaint town of Storybrook maine.

“Storybrook Maine?” Emma said looking at the road sign as she and Killian crossed the town line. She had been told the name of the town they were moving to, but she hadn’t truly believed it until now. 

It seriously looked like something out of a movie. The whitewashed buildings were too perfect. In the center of town there was a clock tower which stood slightly taller than every other building. Emma had never seen a town so quaint. Killian looked at the GPS as it lead them further into the town. It currently stated it was 12 minutes to their destination.

“I can’t believe they placed us somewhere this…” he paused looking for the right word. “Small.”

“Do they even have an ob-gyn here?” She asked rubbing her belly. She was in the last month of her pregnancy now and could honestly give birth at any moment. Killian was always looking at her as if she were a ticking time bomb. His face contorted as he was reminded of the baby again. 

“Apparently they have a hospital.” He said seeing the sign pointing the way. “That’s a good sign.” 

“I guess.” She said. They pulled into a more residential neighborhood. It was full of cookie cutter houses on both sides of the narrow street. Emma had been in a few foster homes like this. The houses were cute. She hoped that she would make better memories here than she did in those foster homes.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Killian pulled into the driveway of a blue-gray three story Victorian house. Emma had to admit it was nice on the outside. Killian gave a large grin as he saw its proximity to the ocean boardwalk. It was only a few steps away. 

In the two week since being placed in Witness protection, Emma had learned a lot of things about Killian Jones. They had spent most of the last three weeks cramped into a tiny studio apartment together. There hadn't been much to do, so they learned everything they could about each other. Killian had said there were only three things she needed to know about him.

First, was that he loved the water. He and his brother Liam had gone sailing together a lot as children. Killian missed sailing but hadn’t been able to bring himself to go since his brother died. He promised to take her and the baby once the weather was nicer. She was honored that she would be the first to go out with him since his brothers death. 

Second, was that he missed his family everyday. He spoke regularly about his mother Alice and how she made the best shortbread cookies in the world. He also talked about how Liam had taught him all about football, the British kind, not the stupid American game. He didn’t like to talk about his father, but he had once let it slip that he left them and made a whole second family. He hadn't seen him in 15 years. He was hurt that his dad hadn’t even come to Liam’s funeral. Emma couldn't relate directly she had never met her own parents.

The third, and Killian often said most important thing, was that he loved pirates. Everything to do with them. From books to movies, he loved them all, but especially captain hook. As an 8 year old boy, he had wanted a limited addition captain hook action figure more than anything. His mother couldn’t afford it and Killian had never found one again. He often said that he had become a thief because he fancied himself a modern day pirate. Emma could see the connection.

No matter how hard Emma tried, she couldn't help but like Killian Jones. He was handsome, any one who had eyes could see that. It was more though. Killian felt like a kindred spirit to her in a way even Neal never had. She had always felt something a little off about Neal and she tried to ignore it. She didn't feel like that with Killian. He may be a thief but he was also a tortured soul, just like her. She knew it was a risk. Killian was a thief, Neal was a thief. She clearly had a type. She did not yet know if this draw to Killian was friendship or possibly more. She did know she needed to guard her heart. She had more than herself to think of. 

“You must be the new owners.” They heard a voice behind them say before they even entered the house. She couldn’t believe how fast word spread in towns like this. She had never actually lived outside of a city. She had always heard that in small towns everyone knew everyone, now she guessed it must be true. Emma turned to see an attractive woman with icy blonde hair pulled back in an elaborate braid. She couldn't have been more than a few years older than Emma. She had a nice enough smile.

“Killian Rodgers.” Killian said pouring on the charm, as he put out his hand for the woman to shake. “This is my wife Emma.”

“I'm Elsa frost, my sister Anna and I live across the street.” She paused as Emma's belly came into full view. “Oh my, when are you due?”

“A few weeks still, but it could be any day.” She explained. Killian's brow creased subtly. Elsa didn’t seem to notice.

“That’s lovely.” She smiled. “Is it your first?”

“Yes.” Killian said. He surprised Emma by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His face lit strangely up as he said the words Emma almost believed him. She had always thought she had a knack for telling when people were lying, until Neal ruined it, but than she had known Neal was lying. She had thought he was trying to keep her safe. He had to keep secrets in his line of work. She wished she had realized it was more than that. “We are very excited.” 

Elsa grabbed a pen and paper from the small bag she carried and wrote something on it. She handed the paper to Emma with a bright friendly smile.

“This is my phone number. I know you are new here and you don’t know anyone. If anything happens while Killian isn’t here, feel free to call me. I run the ice cream shop here in town with my aunt, but I would drop everything if you needed a ride to hospital or something.” She smiled brightly again. Emma couldn’t believe a complete stranger would be so kind.

“Thank you.” She said holding back real tears no one had ever been truly nice to her.

“Your welcome sweetie.” She paused. “We help each other out in Storybrook.” 

“Thanks love.” Killian said.

“I introduced myself to your business partner and his brother when they moved in a few weeks back. I thought I should offer the same courtesy to you. But I’ll let you two get settled in.” They watched as Elsa walked out of the driveway and across the street, before heading inside. 

“Well at least the locals are nice.” Killian smiled as they walked through the door.

“She did seem pretty cool.” Emma said.

She looked around the house eagerly. Every thing had been set up for them. She wandered upstairs until she found the room she was looking for. It was perfect. There was a framed photo of an anchor hanging over the weathered brown crib. In the corner there was a matching rocking chair. It was exactly what she had always pictured her son having. She reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Is this the lads room?” Killian asked as he entered. “Its nice. Lots of the sea in here. He may grow up pirate yet.”

“Don’t count on it Jones.” Emma teased rolling her eyes.

“Do you like It?” he asked sincerely.

“I love it.” Emma said with a grin. 

“There is something you have got to see downstairs.” He said there was whimsy in the way he spoke. She followed him. He lead her to the mantle. She laughed as he pointed at a photo of the two of them in full wedding attire. It didn't suit either of their styles. The woman was in a huge ball gown and the man was far too formal. It wasn't horrible for Photoshop, but it wasn’t their style.

“That is scary.” Emma teased. “I look like I’m wearing the cake.”

“I hate that suit, it’s stuffy.” He said “Nothing is as bad as that though.” He pointed to the large awkward painting of a horse that hung above the fireplace. It looked strangely juvenile as if it had been painted by an amateur. It was probably by some world famous artist. 

“It’s hideous.” Emma agreed with a laugh. Killian moved one of the footstools over and pulled it down. The room looked plain, but better. 

“We should probably go check in.” Emma said reminding Killian of the reality of their situation. Witsec had picked this house because the one next to it was also empty. A witsec officer had moved in several weeks earlier, when they had first signed the papers. That was the business partner Elsa had referred to.

“I suppose.” Killian said placing the ugly painting in the small storage place under the stairs. They stepped into the backyard, as promised, a gate had been installed on the fence between the two yards. It was basically invisible unless you knew where to look. 

Neither Killian nor Emma had been told anything about the officers assigned to them. They knew there would two of them, but that was all. Elsa had hinted they were both men. They walked to the back door and found the promised keypad. Killian entered the agreed on 4 digit code. They heard a ring like a doorbell. Emma nearly gasped as detective Graham Humbert came to the door. 

“Are you surprised?” he asked hugging Emma unexpectedly. She hugged him back. Killian looked wary.

“How?” Emma managed to ask. 

“I’ve been applying to be a witsec officer for 3 years. I finally got in, and I requested you because of my familiarity with the case. 

“Catch me up here love, you two know each other?” Killian said confusion on his face.

“Graham was the police officer assigned to Neal's theft back in Boston.” She explained. She had to interview me a lot.”

“I see.” Killian said looking Graham up and down. He seemed relieved that Graham wasn’t an ex-lover.

“You must be Killian Jones.” Graham said with friendly smile. “I’ve read up on your work, you are really good at what you do.” 

“I am.” Killian said a little cocky. Just than a second man appeared. He was slim with sandy brown hair. Emma instantly disliked him before he even spoke. She couldn't put her finger on why. He really didn’t look like he could possibly be Graham's brother.

“This is lieutenant Walsh.” Graham explained. “He’s my training officer. He won’t be here all the time though.” 

“Just for the first couple weeks, than I’ll drop by to check up on things a few times a month.” Walsh said. Than his expression clearly shifted to business. “So I hope the two of you have done your homework.” 

“We have.” Killian promised holding out the dossier. “I'm assuming Graham is my business partner?” 

“Yes.” Walsh said rolling his eyes.

“Than Graham and I are business partners at a new startup company, we design and build custom boats and yachts for rich people. Emma is my wife. She and I have been married just over a year. We clearly have our first child on the way.” Killian said mechanically. Emma laughed.

“We wanted to move the business out of the city to somewhere quiet. I am their administrative assistant by the way.” Emma picked up where Killian had left off. “Graham is my cousin, and he introduced Killian and I.”

“I can't express to the two of you how important it is to sell this. People have to believe you.” Walsh said with surprising passion.

“We know.” Emma said. She looked down at floor as if prepared to be scolded. 

“Lets practice a little before we send you out on your own.” Walsh said, Emma smiled as Graham rolled his eyes behind Walsh's back. 

It took 3 hours for Walsh to feel confident enough with their acting to let them go home. By that time they were both starving. After seeing that witsec had not yet provided them with groceries. They decided to take a walk through the town. Graham and Walsh had told them to act as normal as possible. It wasn't easy given that they were wearing wrist watches with trackers inside them. Graham insisted there were no microphones in the watches, but Emma wasn't so sure. Most of their house had cameras with audio and video. Very little was private.

Emma had been shocked by the number of cameras in their new house. They had been forced to put back up the hideous horse picture as it contained the living rooms main camera. The only rooms without cameras were the bathrooms and The bedrooms. The nursery had two cameras.

“What do you say we try Granny's Diner, love.” Killian asked reading the sign of a quaint looking restaurant. It seemed to be the most popular restaurant in the town. Emma wondered if there were any other restaurants.

“It seems like the locals like it.” She said as Killian opened the door for her. She just managed to waddle through. The place was hopping, even though it was 3:30 In the afternoon, nearly every table was full. Killian and Emma felt all the eyes follow them as they moved to a corner booth. She figured it was unusual to see new people in here.

“Hey.” A waitress said as she approached the table. She was about Emma’s age with a slightly punk rock style. Her brown hair had bright red stripes and her shirt was tied above her navel. She had a confidence about her that Emma had always wanted.

“Hello.” Killian said looking her up and down. Emma felt jealous she used to have a great body, now she looked like a whale. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” The waitress asked. Emma stared at the menu the girl handed her. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. “I’ll take a coffee.” 

“Me too.” Killian said. The girl walked slowly away her eyes still studying Killian as she left. Emma secretly wanted to punch her. She looked back at Killian his eyes were focused on her as if he was studying her. She wasn't sure he had noticed the girl at all. To her surprise he reached across the table and took Emma’s hand in his. She felt a strange shock of chemistry shoot through her at his touch. Killian was usually careful not to touch her. She couldn't believe that a simple touch made her react like this.

“hi.” She managed her voice shaky. 

“Should you have that coffee?” he asked still holding her hand it was very distracting. 

“One cup a day won’t hurt anything, the ob said it was fine.” She said “You have concern for the baby now?” Killian looked slightly hurt by the words. He pulled his hand back and gulped. Emma had meant it as a joke she hoped he knew that. In the weeks they had spent together in Boston he had reassured her several times that he would honored to help her with her son. He had never pictured himself as a father, but he was willing to try.

“Are you ready to order, love?” he asked trying to change the subject as the waitress reappeared. Emma was worried. She knew he cared for her and her son. She hadn’t meant to offend him.

“Yeah, just a grilled cheese and some tomato soup.” She said to the waitress. Killian’s lip quivered into a smile.

“That’s on the kids menu.” He said.

“I’ll have to charge you the adult price.” The girl reaffirmed.

“That’s fine.” Emma laughed.

“I’ll take a crab cake.” He said. A moment of silence fell at the table. Emma hated the awkwardness.

“You know I care …” Killian started. But before he could say much else, he was interrupted. 

“Hi.” They heard a female voice say. It was Elsa. She was with a ginger haired girl with similar features to her own Emma guessed it must be her sister.

“Hello again Ms. Frost.” Killian said doing his best to hide the tense moment that had just passed between he and Emma. 

“This is my baby sister Anna.” Elsa explained.

“Hello.” Anna said awkwardly. She was probably Emma’s age, about 18 or 19 but she acted a lot less mature than Emma. Her eyes were on a booth across the restaurant from them where a Sandy haired boy about her age also eyed her. Clearly there was something going on between them.

“Hey if you will all excuse me, I need to speak to someone.” She said scampering off. Elsa tried to stop her but she wasn't quick enough.

“I hope they don't get into another fight.” Elsa said scornful. She sat down next to Emma slightly irritated.

“Hey Elsa can I get you something?” the waitress said in a friendly way that showed they knew each other well. 

“No Ruby, Granny's making my to go order I’m just chatting with my new neighbors until it’s done.” She stated.

“Cool.” Ruby said. Emma couldn't help thinking that the name suited her. She looked across at Anna and the boy.  
“If they get into another fight Granny will throw them out.” 

“I know.” Elsa said. The discussion didn't look heated. She turned to Emma. “My sister and Kristoff have been best friends since childhood, a few months ago Anna started dating this total jerk named Hans. Their friendship really suffered. It’s over with Hans now, but their relationship is still rocky.”

“They are so into each other.” Emma observed. Elsa laughed. 

“Apparently even strangers see it. I wish they would just realize that they love each other and get it over with.” She chuckled again. An older woman, Emma could only assume was Granny approached the table. She handed Elsa a bag.

“Foods ready.” Granny said. “You should probably get your sister out of here.” There were slightly raised voices from the table now. Elsa motioned to Anna. She swiftly came back over, clearly eager to end the conversation. They said their goodbyes and walked out. Kristoff waited several moments than followed them.

After the food was gone. Emma and Killian walked over to the aforementioned ice cream shop. The woman running the counter had to be Elsa and Anna's aunt. She was an older version of Elsa. 

“how about this?” Killian said glee in his voice. “I’ll order for you and you can order for me?”

“Sure, but no peanuts. I’m allergic.” Emma said. 

“Deal.” He said. He approached the counter looking carefully at the options. 

“What can I get for the two of you.” The woman said with a smile. 

“A small cup of the cinnamon swirl ice cream with chocolate chips for my lovely wife.” Killian smiled. Emma nodded in approval. She looked carefully at the options before deciding.

“And a large cup of chocolate with caramel syrup and fresh strawberries for him.” She smiled. He seemed happy with the choice they sat at one of the outdoor tables eating happily. He looked around making sure no one was listening.

“I do care about your son Emma.” Killian said surprising her by renewing the earlier conversation. 

“I know that.” She said. “but it isn't fair to you.”

“What the bloody hell is that supposed to be mean?” He asked.

“You didn't ask for this. A few weeks ago I was a total stranger, now suddenly you have to play the part of father to my son.” He said. “It should be him.”

“I know.” Killian said. “I maybe a thief Emma but if was me that had gotten you pregnant I would stick by you, no matter what.”

“Yeah…” Emma paused. “I still sorry we ended up in this situation.”

“Do you still love him Emma?” Killian asked pointedly.

“I don’t know.” She paused. “He did this then took all our savings and left, but part of me thinks it was still to protect us. He was the only person who I ever loved. I hate him, but it’s complicated.” 

“If it helps I will say he probably did love you,” Killian said he grabbed her empty cup and stood to throw it away. He pulled her to her feet and took her hand as they headed back toward their house. 

“What makes you think so?” Emma asked.

“Well, I knew him well before he took off. He was his mother’s lackey. Then she sent him to Boston to steal those diamonds and he disappeared for three years.” Killian paused. “Milah was livid. She searched Boston for him and found nothing. Neal Cassidy wasn't one of the aliases he used. Earlier this year Milah finally found him. She couldn't find where he was living but she found him at his work.”

“He took an extra job as a waiter to earn some money.” Emma said understanding.

“Right after that, He stole the diamonds and came back. He clearly didn't want his mother to find you. He stayed with you all that time. It wasn't like you were rich. You weren’t a mark, so he must have cared about you.”   
“I guess.” Emma paused. “will she really come after my son?” 

“Yes, and she will kill you to get him.” Killian said. “She has this weird thing about protecting her bloodline. It’s ironic because she killed the last of mine.” 

“I know.” Emma said. They had reached the house. She walked inside her feet were on fire. She saw the note she had left for herself on the fridge. Killian looked at it. “I am sorry about Liam.”

“Thank you.” Killian said.

“We can go grocery shopping tomorrow after my doctors appointment.” Emma said changing the subject. 

“Do you want me to go with you to your appointment?” he asked surprising her. She had her first appointment with Dr. Victor Whale the following morning. She hated changing Doctor this late in her pregnancy.

“You don’t have to.” She said. “but it would be nice to have a friend."

“As you wish, love.” He said with a smile and they sat down to enjoy a quiet evening in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit of filler but bare with me more action and romance is coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has an unexpected reaction to Emma's ultrasound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long between updates. Let me know what think. I hope you enjoy.

Killian sat nervously in the office of Dr. Victor Whale at 10:30 the next morning. Emma had needed to give a urine sample so she had gone back before him. He didn't like being alone in a place like this. It felt wrong. The waiting room was empty except for another pregnant woman and what Killian could only assume was her husband. The receptionist had temporarily disappeared into a backroom. Killian saw all the ads for various birth control. It felt like an office for women.

“Hello.” The other pregnant woman said to him as he nervously glanced at the floor. “You look a little nervous.”

“I just feel uncomfortable without my… wife here.” He said realizing he had stumbled on the word wife. Normally he was the one who had the act down. Emma sometimes struggled. He must really be nervous.

“I know what you mean.” The woman’s husband piped in. “It feels weird sitting out here alone. I feel out of place.” 

“They do have male patients.” The man’s wife retorted. “He is also a fertility specialist.”

“It’s still weird.” The man argued.

“I agree mate.” Killian said. 

“Hey.” Emma said as she returned from the bathroom. She was clearly doing her best to be friendly without interrupting the conversation.

“You look like you could give birth any day.” The woman said. She ran her hand through her short brown hair. 

“I would love to get him out already.” Emma teased. “My doctor back in Boston thought I had about 3 more weeks though.”

“Oh, you are new here . I didn't think I’d seen you before. Everyone in Storybrooke pretty much knows each other. I heard that a man moved into the old Keller house a few weeks back, and that his business partner was supposed to moving in next door. Is that you?” The woman asked.

“Yeah. That's us.” Emma said. She still couldn't believe the word of mouth in this town. 

“It must have been hard moving so close to the end of the pregnancy.” She said.

“It was. But the timing was right, Killian and Graham have been looking to move the business out of the city for a while now.” Emma explained.

“We design custom pleasure boats and yachts and we wanted to be closer to the sea. I also always dreamed of raising my kids in a small town like this. I grew up in a tiny town back in England. My brother moved us to London after my Mum died when I was 12 but I’ve always wanted to go back to a small town eventually.” Killian said. She had never known he was from anywhere but London. However the words rang true.

“I’m sorry to hear about your mom. My mother died when I was really young so I can relate.” The woman said with a sympathetic smile.

“So how far along are you?” Emma asked changing the subject to something happier.

“Only 21 weeks.” She said. “I’m finally really showing.”

“We find out the gender today.” Her husband chimed in sounding as excited as she was. As he took his wife's hand Emma couldn't help thinking that they fit together. It was unusual to see two people so well matched. She imaged that they had been a couple since high school. She was sure everyone always said they were a perfect match. 

“Ours is a boy.” Killian said. He tried to look natural. Emma chuckled a little at his nervousness. This was his first time acting like a real father. “I hope yours cooperates so you can see him or her.”

“me too.” The man said. He looked almost as nervous as Killian. 

“I’m Mary Margaret Nolan by the way, this is my husband David.” The mousey brunette said.

“Emma and Killian Rodgers.” Emma said. Killian smiled. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was nervous and Emma could tell. She hoped that the Nolan’s would think it was nerves about the baby.

“Emma Rodgers?” a woman that had just come out of the office door called. Emma and Killian stood up and walked toward her.

“That's me.” Emma addressed her, before turning back to Mary Margaret and David. “ It was lovely to meet you both.” 

“You too.” Mary Margaret said with a friendly smile.

“We are going to do a quick ultrasound before heading in to see Dr. Whale.” The tech explained as she walked them into one of the rooms.

“Sounds good.” Emma said she had become a pro at this by now. 

“Is this the father?” the tech asked. Emma looked at Killian.

“This is my husband Killian.” Emma said. She realized it wasn't a direct answer. The tech placed her hand out for Killian to shake. She adjusted Emma on the table pulling up her shirt and down her maternity jeans. She than covered her belly in the tell-tale goo. Within seconds Emma heard the now familiar sound of the baby's heartbeat. 

“Wow.” Killian managed at the sound of it. Images of the baby appeared on the screen. Killian could see every detail. He took Emma's hand in his. She looked at him and realized he was struggling not to cry. “That is…. Beautiful.”

“I love when the husbands are so emotional.” The woman teased. She began showing them more images of the baby. He had already dropped into position which was a good sign that he was coming soon. She was 37 weeks which was considered s full term delivery. Otherwise everything looked great. When she was finished, she lead them into a second room. There was a gown on the table. “Change into that, and Dr. Whale will be in shortly.” 

“Thank you.” Emma said.

“Did Neal ever come with you to any if these?” Killian asked as soon as the woman left the room. He had turned his back so Emma could change.

“The first couple of them.” Emma answered.

“Than how could he see that and still leave you?” Emma could sense genuine anger in the question. “If I see him again I may kill him myself.”

“Killian.” Emma said surprised. 

“Sorry love, it’s just that…” He paused clearly looking for the right words. “That was one of the most amazing experiences of my life and it isn’t even my baby. I can't imagine leaving you after seeing that. He helped create that life how could he walk away from that?” 

“I don’t know. I usually cry every time I hear his heart beating.” Emma said. “I knew I wanted this baby from the first time that I heard it. Everyone kept telling me that I was too young and that I should give him up for adoption, especially after Neal left, but I couldn't. He is a part of me, and I want to raise him.”

“You are going to do an awesome job, love.” He reassured.

“I hope so.” She said slightly unsure. “Thanks for coming today.”

“Thank you for letting me be a part of that.” Killian said. It was clear he was shocked by exactly how much it had moved him. Before he could say anymore, a blonde man in a white lab coat entered the room.

“Hello Emma.” He said with a grin. “I'm Dr. Victor Whale.” 

“Hey.” she said.

“I got all your charts from your old Dr. In Boston. Everything is looking great. As my tech told you, the baby has dropped down into proper position. It probably won't be much longer.” He explained. “I need to check your cervix.” 

“oh ok.” She said nervously eyeing Killian she wasn't sure how comfortable she was getting a vaginal exam in front of him.

“If you want your husband to step outside he can.” Whale said sensing the tension between them.

“No.” They said together. Then Emma finished “It’s fine, I think it just makes him a little uncomfortable.” 

“if you’re sure.” he said helping Emma get her feet into place. “Your cervix is softened I would be surprised if this wasn’t an early delivery.” He finished the exam and handed Killian the ultrasound photos before sending them to the reception desk. Mary Margaret and David were just about to head back. 

“hey.” Mary Margaret Nolan said as they crossed paths. She looked nervous. “I wanted to get your contact information. I don’t really have any friends with babies, I thought it might be nice to hang out sometime?” 

“I'd like that.” Emma said genuinely. She scribbled down her number. “Did you find out the gender?” 

“Yeah.” She smiled. “It’s a boy.” 

“Cool.” Emma said. “We need to get going but it was great to meet you.”

“You keep this up Swan we might have real friends here.” Killian said softly into her ear as they walked back to the car. 

*****

Killian smiled as they pulled into the driveway. They had finished grocery shopping and he had plans for dinner. He loved cooking. Emma had said that she had never how to cook. He hoped eventually she would let him teach her. It was the only thing he was better at than stealing. He had to admit though, that the idea of cooking someone dinner reminded him of Milah. He had always cooked for her during their many trysts. 

Killian hadn't fully told Emma about his relationship with Milah. She knew that he had worked for Milah and that she had killed his brother. She did not know they had been lovers. He was afraid she would judge him. Milah was a lot older than him. She had a son two years older than him. He couldn't imagine what Emma would think about that. He didn't want her judge him based on past relationship. He knew he would have to tell her eventually.

Very few people knew that Killian and Milah had been lovers. She had insisted that the relationship be kept secret. He knew that the age difference had a lot to do with it. He wondered if she cared that he had left. He thought back on the whole thing. He had told her he loved her many times. She had never said it back to him. He hoped someday he would find someone that actually loved him back. He secretly in his heart of hearts hoped it would be Emma. 

He had to think about Emma now. In the few weeks he had known her, he felt more for her than he had in his whole 5 year romance with Milah. He had thought he knew what love was. Now he was pretty sure that he didn't. He hadn't known it was possible to connect with anyone like he had with Emma. He didn't even know if she liked him, let alone loved him. They had never even kissed. Whenever he tried to get close to her, she pushed him away. She had walls up. He understood why. Neal had destroyed her heart and he had been the first person she had ever let in. She had no family and had spent her life living from foster home to foster home. It was hard for her to trust and that had been broken. It could take time for her to trust him. He hoped someday she would.

He walked into the kitchen, and turned on the gas stove burner. He poured spaghetti sauce into a skillet before walking over to form his ground turkey into meatballs. Killian intended to cook Emma his mother’s recipe for spaghetti with Turkey meatballs. He had no idea why his mother had used turkey, but he was used to it now, so he did it that way.

He was still carrying around Emma’s ultrasound photos. He had been shocked by how much the whole experience had moved him. Killian had realized very early on that Emma was someone he could see himself loving. She was exactly the image of his dream girl, with her pale blonde hair and haunting green eyes, but it was more. He felt as if he had known her all his life. He knew part of it was the situation they found themselves in. They needed to learn about each other fast, but he felt like he had known her for years. Seeing Emma’s baby had pushed Killian over the edge. He had somehow fallen completely in love with the baby at first sight. He was dangerously close to falling for Emma. 

He had never imaged himself as anyone’s dad, probably because he didn't have a decent one, now he wondered what it would be like to be a father to Emma’s child. He didn't even know if that was something she wanted. She was still getting over Neal. She had really love him. They wouldn't be in this situation forever, but he wanted to stay with Emma and her baby as long as she would have him. He had wanted a fresh start and somehow this felt like what he needed. He had worried in the beginning that the baby would be an obstacle, now it was a bonus.

“It smells amazing in here.” Emma said as she entered the kitchen about 20 minutes later, pulling Killian from his thoughts.

“I’m just waiting on the meatballs.” Killian said. “Everything else is done.”

“Cool, I'm hungry.” Emma sat down and winced as she removed her shoes with groan of pain.

“Are your feet bothering you love?” he asked.

“You have no idea, they are swollen and sore. I can't even see them let alone reach them.” She explained. “The doctors tell me it's normal, but they really hurt.”

He quickly washed his hands than walked over to her. He had been told he gave amazing foot rubs. He hoped he could help her a little. He sat down and pulled her sock off rubbing the ball of her foot. She let out a moan that went straight to the Killian's groan. 

“That feels amazing.” Emma let out several more sounds of pleasure. If these were the sounds she made from a foot rub, he couldn't wait to have her in bed. He had imagined bedding her a number of times over the last several weeks. She was so pretty and he wondered what she would feel like around him. He wouldn't think about making a move until after the baby was born, but the idea turned him on deeply. He knew she was young, but she was so sexy, he practically ached with want for her. 

She was magnificent with her head arched back in the chair while he rubbed her foot. Her face was contorted in pleasure. He didn’t even mind her enormous belly it somehow added to her sex appeal. He locked eyes with her, his hands still on her foot. He saw her eyes drift toward his lips. He watched as she moistened hers practically begging him to kiss her. He wanted to know how she would taste. He leaned forward intent to kiss her, when the timer for his meatballs sounded and the moment was broken. 

“That’s dinner.” he said heading back over to the stove. “I'll finish the foot rub after dinner.”

“That better be a promise.” Emma teased. 

Emma was still watching him. He had to adjust his pants to hide his erection. He hoped she didn't see. She looked both disappointed and relieved that they hadn't kissed. She smiled as he pulled out two plates and put them on the counter. He prepared her plate for her. She couldn't help but grin as he sat down putting the plate in front of her. She looked at his lips again. The moment not fully forgotten. He could tell she wanted him, but she needed more time.

“You are a really good cook.” She said. He took a bite. It wasn't bad, if it hadn't been so close to his heart, he would have liked it. His mother had made it better. He could never quite figure out what she had done differently. He frowned a little and Emma caught on. She could be very observate. She looked up at him before asking. “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing love. It’s just it’s not the same as my mum's.” he explained. “It makes me think of her. She made this for my brother and I even when she was sick. I remember eating this with her right before she went to the hospital the last time.” 

“I’m sorry you lost her Killian.” Emma said genuinely. “I wish I could have met her.”

“It was a long time ago. But I think she would have liked you.” He tried to shrug it off.

“I wish I had some memory of my mother.” Emma said. “I was found by the highway when I was just a few hours old. No one has any idea what happened to my parents or even who they were. They just didn't want me. I just wish I knew why.” 

“I get that. My father left when I was too young to remember. He has a wife who is 15 years younger than him and two more children, who he has done everything for. He really didn't want much to do with my brother and I. He never volunteered to take me in after my mum died and he didn't even come to my brother’s funeral. I haven't spoken to him since Liam died and I probably never will again. I wonder why he wanted his other children, but not me or my brother.” Killian admitted. It was a hard subject for him, but he knew Emma understood.

“I don’t know how someone can have a son as awesome as you and not want him.” Emma said her face lite up. Killian could tell she was trying to make him feel better.

“I always said that if I did have a child I would be there no matter what. It’s honestly why I never wanted to be a father. I was afraid of being like mine.” Emma stared at him. It was like she didn't believe what she was hearing.

“You could never be like Brennan Jones, Killian.” Emma reassured. She was young and naïve Killian was surprised that she showed so much confidence in him. It made him know that no matter how much he wanted this woman, he would wait until she was ready. She had been hurt and he would not cause her more pain. 

“I don’t know.” He paused. “I'm a thief Emma, that’s all I know. I’ve never stuck around anywhere. Maybe I’m more like him than I know.”

“You are loyal.” She said. “You gave up everything because Milah killed your brother. You aren’t running away now. You know how to escape Killian, if you didn't want to be here, you wouldn't be.”

“We are under constant surveillance.” He reminded. “I wouldn't get far.”

“You wouldn't go.” She said. He knew she was right. 

“Aye love, I wouldn't.” He spoke softly. He was surprised that he had admitted it. They ate the rest of dinner in comfortable silence. After they had cleaned up, Killian walked into the living room and told their Alexa to play something from Emma’s personal playlist. She ran into the room and nearly tackled him trying to stop it before it started. She was too late, A song he didn't recognize came on. It was a ballad, the woman had a nice voice, but it wasn't really his type of music.

“Turn it off.” Emma begged. Killian laughed. He tickled her feet slightly.

“It’s not that bad love.” He said. “What is it?” 

“The words, by Christina perri.” She said resigned. “I downloaded a bunch of sappy love songs after Neal left. This is sadly one of them.” 

“Well than.” He said with a grin. “Alexa restart song.” 

“What are you doing?” She asked as he pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms and around her back.

“Dancing.” He said a huge smile spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around him swaying clumsily as he moved. Her belly was a bigger obstacle than either of them had predicted.“Have you ever danced before love?” 

“no.” She admitted.

“You just need a partner who knows what he's doing.” He said with cocky grin. She laughed as he tried to dip her. He leaned in to kiss her again as the music hit a particularly passionate note. But Emma suddenly let out a surprised gasp as their lips touched. “What, love?”

“We need to call Graham.” She said. Killian looked down to see a small puddle at her feet. “My water just broke.” 

********

Detective Walsh sat in front of the wall of cameras looking at Killian and Emma. They looked happy dancing together and laughing. He thought hard about the money. He didn't even know them. They were nothing but a thief and a pregnant teenage girl. She probably had no idea how to care for an baby anyway. He didn’t owe either of them anything and two million dollars would make him more than comfortable for a while. 

He had been surprised when Artie, the dealer he bought cocaine from, had told him Milah Gold’s people wanted to talk to him. He had listened to the offer, but asked for a few days to think it over. He had come down to meet the people he was thinking about betraying. He wouldn't have to hurt either of them. Gold wanted all of them delivered alive. She wanted her grandchild, with or without his mother. She wanted Jones brought in alive so that she could handle him herself. The only real problem was Humbert. He would probably have to kill him to get to either of them. Sadly he wasn't sure he had the stones to murder another agent, no matter how annoying he found him.

Maybe he could just tell Gold where they were hidden and then she could take care of it. He decided he was going to negotiate for that outcome. It was preferable, maybe they wouldn't pay him as well, but he could pin it on Humbert and keep his job. He would call in the morning and talk to them more about the offer. He had never considered something like this before. He was tired of protecting criminals like Jones though. It wasn't fair for them to keep getting a free pass because they knew too much. He walked to the bathroom deciding he needed a hit, but he didn't make it to the door before he heard the phone ring.

“Yeah.” He heard Graham answer. “Okay Killian just keep calm, drive her over and Detective Walsh and I will meet you… it’s going to be just fine.” 

“What’s up?” Walsh walked out into the hallway. Graham was throwing on his coat. 

“Emma's water broke.” He stated. “We need to head to the hospital.”

“Oh wow, ah ok.” Walsh said. He hoped in his head that this wouldn't effect the deal. He hadn't expected her to deliver for a few more weeks. Transporting the baby would cost extra. 

“Lets go.” Graham said. Walsh followed resolving to make the call the next morning. He needed that money, and for all he knew the kid would be better off anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this story in April I was really missing Captain Swan. I abandoned it because of some personal stuff that took priority. I have thought about it a lot and I really wanted to finish it. If you're still interested I will do my best to finish it now.

Killian Stood in the doorway of the hospital room. He didn't know how to feel. He was supposed to be this child's father. He was supposed to be helping Emma, yet, he felt strangely like an outsider. It didn't feel right playing fake father to this child. He knew what it was like to grow up with no father. He didn't want that fate for this boy. He didn't feel like it was right to fake it. He had already decided that forced or not, if he was here for this boy's birth, he would be his father. Bae Gold had left. He didn't deserve that honor. 

“Mr. Rodgers?” The doctor approached him. For some reason he still disliked the alias. It reminded him of the old kids show and he didn't want to be Mr. Rodgers. 

“Yes.” Killian said. Dr. Whale stared him up and down as if thinking hard. It was obvious that the Doctor was worried about something. Killian hoped nothing was wrong. They were on hour 14 and Emma didn't seem to have progressed much according to the nurses.

“I need to discuss your wife's condition with you. Could you step hall with me for a moment?” The doctor said.

“Of course. Though if it's about Emma or the baby she should probably hear it.” Killian admitted. He felt like he was out of place again. If Whale knew the truth, he wouldn't tell him anything. He didn't have the right to make any decisions for Emma. Whale shouldn't be discussing her condition with him. He barely knew her.

“I will discuss this with her as well, but I wanted to speak with you first. Is that alright?” Dr. Whale said as if it was an explanation. He had clearly sensed Killian's unease. Killian stepped outside the room with him, nodding to Emma. She was mid contraction and he doubted she would notice he was gone. Graham was waiting outside the room. He exchanged looks with Killian but appeared disappointed when Killian nodded 'no' to him. He turned back to Whale

“Is something the matter?” Killian asked. He felt a strange knot of dread. He hadn't realized he cared so much for Emma or the baby.

“I'm going to put an extra monitor on the baby, Emma has been in active labor for about 14 hours now and she still isn't dilating properly. The baby is ready to come but her body isn't allowing that to happen. I have noticed two small spikes in the baby's heart rate. It's not a huge concern, but if her condition hasn't changed in the next hour, I think perhaps we should consider a C-section.”

“Oh.” Killian said. He had no idea how Emma would feel about this. He imagined from Dr. Whale's expression she wouldn't be happy about it. “That's not so bad.”

“It's sometimes the safest option. I know she expressed in her birthing plan that she wanted a fully natural birth no drugs or anything. I'm trying to follow that, but I'm not sure we can continue to put stress on the baby.” He paused. “I don't like the spiking heart rate. I was hoping you would talk to her.”

“I can try my best.” Killian said. “My Emma can be stubborn, but I'm sure she will want what's best for the baby.” He was struck for a second by how easily the words 'my Emma' had come to him. She wasn't actually his Emma. Though he had just realized he might want her to be.

“Thank you.” Dr. Whale smiled. “As soon as we install the fetal monitor, I'm going to have the nurses step out to give the two of you a moment.”

“I'm going to update our friend and then I will be right back in.” Killian said. He nodded to Graham who had been intently watching the interaction between Killian and Dr. Whale. He hadn't been able to hear anything and looked confused. 

“What's going on?” Graham asked. There appeared to be genuine concern in his voice. Killian knew he cared for Emma, they seemed to have a strange friendship.

“They are going to give her another hour, if nothing has happened they are going to ask to perform a C-section. There is an issue with the baby's heart rate and they don't want to risk anything going wrong.” Killian explained. Graham nodded. 

“I'm going to be switching off with Detective Walsh soon.” Graham admitted. “I don't like it, but I think one of us should be here, and I need to grab a few hours sleep.”

“I don't blame you.” Killian said. He had just realized that it was 2:30 in the morning. “If I could grab an hour, I would probably be a lot more ready for all this. But I'm going to be a father.” Killian said with a wink. Graham nodded in understanding. Killian hadn't realized that he was tired, but now that he did, he was exhausted.

“I'll let you get back to Emma.” Graham said. “Let me know if anything changes.” 

As Killian re-entered the room, The nurse was just leaving. Emma was alone in the room. Even exhausted she was beautiful. Killian smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. He didn't know if Doctor Whale had said anything to her.

“Hey Love, how you feeling?” He asked taking her hand. 

“Tired, I'm starting to get a little worried.” She admitted. “They put a full fetal monitor in, and Dr. Whale seems concerned about something. I saw the two of you outside. Did he say anything to you?”

“He spoke to me outside. He wanted to enlist my help.” Killian admitted. “He said that there have been two spikes in the baby's heart rate. He isn't too concerned yet, but he'd like to keep a close eye on it. If nothing changes in the next hour or so, he thinks that we should consider a c-section.”

“Is the baby going to be ok?” Emma asked. 

“He said he wasn't concerned yet. I think he would let us know if anything changes.” Killian reassured Emma. She put her arms around him, pulling him close to her. 

“I'm glad you are here.” Emma said. “You don't have to be so thank you.”

“Emma.” Killian paused not sure how to go on. “I am here for you, whatever you need. I will always be here.” He meant those words, he didn't care if it was as a friend or lover, he would be by Emma's side whatever she wanted.

“Thank you.” Emma said there were tears in her eyes. She looked up at him. “Neal never made promises like that.”

“What?” Killian said, He was surprised. She rarely spoke of Bae, the man she knew as Neal.

“He never said things like that to me.” She explained. “I guess he didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep. But I wanted him to say he would be with me forever so badly and he never ever would. “ She paused again. “So please don't say things like that if you don't mean them.”

“Look I may be a thief Emma, but I never break my word. You and this lad are stuck with me now, I don't really know what that means, but I care for you, and I'm not going anywhere, even if they try to make me.” He said. Emma gave him a surprisingly chaste kiss on the lips. He had not expected it. It surprised him deeply. He didn't want her to feel pressured to be with him. He wanted Emma to love him. Hell he barely knew the girl and he was dangerously close to loving her, but now was not the time. Before anything more could happen, Emma started having another contraction. Her embrace went from loving to a death grip. Killian held her through it. He knew he should have been keeping track of how close together things were but he wasn't. He was just holding Emma through it. 

“It's ok love.” He said as she cried. The pain was getting worse. He saw the monitor spike red again as two nurses entered the room, followed immediately by Doctor Whale.

“Plans have changed.” He said looking at the two of them. “We need to prep for surgery.” Emma nodded, sweat on her brow. She clasped Killian's hand.  
*********  
Killian sat in the prep room as a nurse showed him how to sterilize his hands. He had been forced to put a gown over his clothing and medical booties instead of his shoes. He hated that Emma was alone, even for the few minutes it took for them to prep him. Whale had told him that they would give her a spinal block and then bring him back into the room when it was time. She had been very scared of being cut open. He had hated leaving her. She had begged him not to go. The rules were the rules however. He had promised he would see her inside.

“This way, Mr. Rodgers. ” The kindly older nurse that had helped him get prepped said. She lead him through the door into the surgery room. Emma was on the table she looked more relaxed but she was still pale. A drape had been put up across her abdomen so that the lower half of her body was hidden from view.

“Killian.” She said looking relieved as he entered. He was grateful that she was ok. She gripped his hand again tightly. 

“I said I'd be right back love. I'm not going anywhere.” He smiled. Dr Whale stood on the other side of the drape. He was explaining in a calming voice that they would be starting soon. He assured both of them that it would not hurt and stated that he was about to begin. He told Killian that he did not have to look unless he wanted to. Killian decided he didn't think he could see Emma cut open like that. 

It took about 10 minutes. Emma said that it didn't hurt, but she did feel strange pressure. Killian wasn't completely reassured. He wanted to make sure everything was ok. He held her hand and silently stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead involuntarily a few times, which earned a few sweet looks from several of the nurses. If they knew the real story they might not think it was so sweet, or maybe they would think it was sweeter.

“It's time.” Whale said. “If you would like to see me pull him out Killian, now is the time.” Killian couldn't help himself. He peeked behind the drape. He payed no attention to the scene in front of him. The only thing in his vision was the tiny little head and then body as they pulled it from Emma. The little boy was covered in goo as they cut part of the cord. He was the most beautiful thing Killian had ever seen.

“Would you like to help me clean him up and cut the rest of the cord ?” One of the nurses asked as the baby began to wail. Emma began to sob. 

“Go.” She said ushering Killian on. Killian walked to the table looking down at the tiny baby the nurse held in her hands. He may not have even known about this boy 6 weeks ago, but now in this moment he would die for him. He cut the cord and helped the nurse wipe the baby clean. They set him on the scale and weighed him. He was small, but healthy weighing in at 6lbs 4oz. 

“Can I see him yet?” Killian heard Emma asking as the nurse wrapped the baby up in a blueish colored blanket and placed a blue bonnet on his head. She handed him to Killian. Killian walked to Emma. She cried as he crossed the drape and set the baby next to her head, exactly as the nurse showed him.

“Hello.” Emma said touching the babies face. He had been screaming before, but now he was quiet as he looked at his mother for the first time. Killian couldn't help but shed a few tears at the sight of the two of them together. It was easy to forget that they weren't really his wife and his son. He hoped maybe one day they would be. 

“Do you know what you are going to name him?” The nurse that had helped Killian earlier asked. They were still stitching Emma up on the other side of the curtain.

“Henry Liam.” Emma said surprising Killian. He was touched almost to tears again at the use of his brothers name. 

“Lovely traditional name.” She said with a smile. “I like it. He's named after a kind older guy I used to know and Killian's late brother.” 

“I love it.” Killian said. He was grinning wider than he had in years. “Hello Henry.” The baby started to cry again as they placed him in the wheeled bassinet they had brought in earlier. Killian stayed with him as they finished Emma's surgery and prepared to head out of the room. 

“Thank you for being here with us.” Emma said. She looked at him with a look he hadn't seen from her before. She was glowing. He knew it sounded stereotypical, but she was. Motherhood suited her well.  
*********  
The next day Killian awoke as the baby cried loudly. He had managed to sleep for several hours Emma still hadn't been able to move her legs, and as a result he had been forced to change a number of interesting diapers. Walsh was still outside. He looked nervous and had come in to check on them only once since they had returned at about 4am. It was almost noon. 

“Hey love.” He said to Emma as she awoke. He was already getting out Henry for her take.

“He's probably hungry.” Emma said. She opened her top to try and breast feed again. Killian hadn't expected the first time he saw Emma's breasts to be like this, but it wasn't a sexual thing at all. Emma had great breasts, but watching her feed her son was a very different thing. There was nothing sexual about it

“This just came for you Mrs. Rodgers.” A pudgy nurse they hadn't seen earlier said as she came into the room. It was a bright blue teddy bear. Around its neck was an envelope. A simple handwritten 'Emma' was written on it. Emma took the bear shifting Henry so she could look at it as he latched onto her breast. 

“Who's it from?” Killian asked as she tore open the note. Her face went instantly pale. 

“It's from Neal.” She said dropping the letter as she held her son tightly against her chest. There was nothing but fear in her face now. Killian acted instantly. 

“I'll go get Walsh.” Killian said. Then he stepped out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation with the bear is handled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on posting weekly updates of this story. I wasn't expecting to get this done until Thursday but I finished early. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Emma felt pure fear in her gut as she looked down at the letter. Her first thought was that they would make her move again. Her second thought scared her even more. If they moved her, would they let Killian come? If the married couple cover was blown then they wouldn’t necessarily need to keep them together. She had just found Killian she didn’t want to lose him now. It was hard for her to admit but she cared for Killian Jones. After what Neal had done to her, she hadn’t thought it possible that she would ever care for anyone ever again.

She was more than relieved when Killian reentered the room a few moments later followed by both Detectives Walsh and Humbert. Graham had just arrived at the hospital when Killian had gone to look for Walsh. He looked genuinely concerned. 

“Let me see it.” Graham said staring at the innocent looking bear. Emma assumed he meant the letter. She had read it twice already but had yet to let even Killian read it. She had to admit its contents pulled on her heart a little. 

“I’m calling it in.” Graham said after reading through the letter. “We need to have it authenticated.”

“I’m checking the surveillance tapes to see who delivered that.” Walsh said. Graham was dialing his phone and waved Walsh to go ahead. Emma stared after him. He didn't seem overly concerned more angry about something. Emma didn’t like it. She had a sense when people were lying. Something was off about Walsh.

“Yes, this is Humbert agent number 10031607. I have a possible breach and need to get an examination team on it immediately.” He spoke rapidly. “It's case file 20013. Rodgers.”  
-/-  
It only took about 20 minutes for everything to become clear. Emma’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding the entire time. Her mouth was horribly dry. Killian had climbed into the bed next her, cradling her while she held Henry. The baby fussed lightly feeling the tension in his mother. Emma tried to be calm. It was easier once Killian slipped his arms around her. She felt somehow right in his arms. It was strange she had never felt like that with anyone before, not even Neal.

The bear was not the threat they had all feared. It was from Neal, but very indirectly. Emma's former landlord had been visited shortly after Emma had been taken by an older man claiming to be Emma's child's grandfather. He had asked that she get the bear to Emma. She had not realized that Emma had been taken into witness protection. She just thought she had moved on. She had taken the bear to Graham’s old office and tried to find him thinking he would know where Emma had gone. Someone there had promised to get the bear to Graham and ultimately Emma. It was not completely unusual to forward gifts to witnesses from family and friends so long as they weren't dangerous or part of an active case. One of their own agents had delivered the bear to the hospital. They had checked it and the letter for explosives or any other hazards and forwarded it along. Graham was furious. It should have a run by him or Walsh first. It was bad protocol. At least it wasn’t worse case scenario. Graham was still seething from the mishap.

Emma looked down at the letter again. She was letting Killian read it now. She couldn’t explain it but Neal's words actually made her feel better. 

Dearest Emma,  
I know that you hate me and I do not blame you. I made mistakes I can never take back. I never should have gotten involved with you. I knew what danger I was putting you in and I did it anyway. My mother is a ruthless woman and she will stop at nothing to get to her grandson. I left because I was trying to buy you time. I honestly hoped that she would never learn about our baby. I wanted to keep the secret so that you could be safe. When she found me I went with her to hide you. I know I’m a coward for not telling you the truth, but I didn't know how. She has learned of his existence and is right now looking for him. I will not look for you. I don’t want to know where you are because if I do she will find a way to extract that information from me. Despite everything, I want you to know that I do love you and our son. I know that there is nothing I can do to right my wrongs but I can tell you. If you fear my mother has found you, run. If the rumors are true and Killian Jones is with you, trust him. I know he's a thief but he’s also a survivor. He has gotten out of some bad scrapes before. He could help you escape her. I know deep down he's a good guy. He will protect both of you. I never thought that I would say that but it’s true. The two of us could never be friends but I do strangely trust him. Please Emma for the sake of our child stay safe. Do not trust anyone but Killian. Even the good guys can be bought and my mother knows everyone has a price. You have that famous inner lie detector so use it. Give this bear to my son it was mine when I was s child. Let it be the only piece of his father he will ever have.

All my love  
Neal

“I can't believe he signed it as Neal.” Killian said as Emma let him read the letter for the first time. 

“Maybe it’s because that's how I knew him.” Emma said. She felt a pang of pity for Neal. She believed the letter was probably true. In her gut she believed he had signed the letter this way because Neal was who he wished he was. If he had truly cared he would have stayed and stood up to his mother. She would have if the situation were reversed. She didn't forgive him or love him again, but she understood that he did what he did for the greater good. He wasn’t all bad.

“Do you think Mr. Gold really delivered this to the landlady?” Killian asked Graham. Baby Henry had stopped fussing and was now sleeping lazily against Emma's breast again. She had covered mostly up so that Graham didn’t see her. She was pretty sure Killian still could though. She decided she didn't really care.

“I’m having some one check that out now. He lives in London and claims he hasn’t seen his son in 15 years. If it was him he is lying. This may help us catch Milah and Bae.” Graham explained. 

“You aren’t going to believe this. It was one of our guys.” Walsh said coming back into the room he was clearly late to the game. Emma noticed his eyes were a little blown out and glassy, like some of the street addicts she had known looked when they had just gotten a fix. She wondered what Walsh was taking. He seemed way more relaxed now, but still a little angry. 

“I’ve already ascertained the origin of the bear. It was delivered by our agency. They did not follow proper procedures and we did a lot of unnecessary worrying. I assure you that we are still secure here.” Graham filled him in. He too seemed to be studying detective Walsh. “Why don’t you head back to the house. I can handle the next few hours here.” He told him. Walsh didn’t argue. Emma was relieved that it was him not Walsh that would be staying.

Just as Walsh exited the room, still a little bent out of shape, and in Emma's opinion flying high. They saw a familiar white blonde head dip into the room. It was Elsa she had a warm smile. He hair was done up in a braid today. She had a blue white flower braided in. It was a good look for her. Emma couldn’t help but notice that Graham stared at her a little too long. 

“I wanted to come by and see the baby, Graham told me everything when I ran into him earlier.” She paused noticing Graham was in the room for the first time. She blushed instantly. “oh I didn't know you would be here.” 

“I wasn’t expecting to be back quite this soon, but I couldn’t stay away from my little nephew.” He said he leaned down and kissed Henry on the forehead gently. Elsa swooned a little. Emma could practically feel the tension between them. She wondered if either of them had yet realized that the feeling was mutual. Killian winked at Emma when neither was looking signaling that he saw it too.

“I brought him this, but I see someone already beat me to it.” Elsa said. She handed Emma a small brown teddy bear that was holding a snowflake. Emma smiled. 

“I like this one way better.” She said. Elsa looking confused as Emma chucked the blue bear into the trash. Killian struggled not to audibly laugh. She instantly regretted the decision Neal may be a jerk, but Henry deserved to have the gift from his father.

“Me too.” Killian added finally, still fighting back the laughter. “That one is from an estranged family member. Someone neither of us is eager to ever see again.”

“Oh yeah.” Elsa said. “ We have a few of those in our family too.” She didn't ask anymore questions. Emma smiled. She realized that she was making a fast friend in Elsa. It was nice she never really had any friends.

“Thanks for coming.” Emma said, then let out a huge yawn. Henry's sleepiness and the earlier adrenaline rush were catching up with her. 

“Oh, if you're tired I can be going. I just wanted to bring you the bear and tell you that you have a beautiful baby.” She looked down at the sleeping infant and smiled the kind of longing smile girls that really want babies give to small children. Henry breathed softly but didn’t stir. 

“Can I walk you out?” Killian said knowing Graham wouldn’t leave Emma.

“You sure?” Elsa said. 

“Yes I need to head over to the house and pick up a change of clothes for both of us. They are keeping Emma for three more days. You alright with that love?” Killian asked with his wicked smile.

“Yeah.” Emma said “Just hurry back?”

“I’ll keep her company.” Graham reassured. Emma was surprised when Killian walked over and kissed Henry's forehead and then her square on the lips. 

“I promise I will be right back.” He said then he and Elsa exited the room. Once they were alone Emma rolled her eyes at Graham. 

“You have a crush.” She teased him.

“You are one to talk.” He said. “You and Killian are cozy.”

“He's my husband.” Emma said innocently. Graham rolled his eyes but said nothing he didn’t want to risk anyone over hearing them. 

“Ms. Frost is a beautiful girl, but honestly I’m not allowed to date while I’m working. This is a job for me Emma.” He paused. “ One that could make or break my career.”

“still…” Emma said. “it’s a shame really, she likes you too.” Graham blushed.

“You can’t possibly know that.” He argued. “For all I know, she's seeing someone.” 

“I doubt it.” Emma said. “You want my personal opinion a little fun wouldn’t hurt your cover.” 

“Its out of the question.” Graham said. But Emma caught him subconsciously eyeing the bear with its tiny snowflake.  
-/-  
Killian stepped in the door of house determined to grab his things and get back to Emma as quickly as possible. He grabbed a few items of his clothing and a few things for Emma. He hoped she would not mind the picks as he had no idea what her favorite garments were. He quickly showered surprised at how much he enjoyed the warm water after a day straight I the hospital. As he started to head out the door, with the bag he stared up at the camera in the ugly painting again.

His gut was telling him something was up with this Walsh guy and he needed to see for himself. Now was the best possible time. He walked out to the car, got into and drove it to the end if the block before parking it and stepping out again. He quickly crept back to the agents house. Climbing the fence on the opposite side as the secret fence door. He nearly went to the unlocked sliding door, but thought better of it. Instead he pulled himself up to the large window and was prepared to climb through when he realized it was open. He peered inside carefully. He was good at this kind of thing. Walsh clearly wasn't.

Agent Walsh sat at the kitchen table a line of cocaine on a small mirror in front of him. He took a straw and sniffed letting out a breath of ecstasy as he went. Killian sighed. Drugs were something he had always refused to be involved with. He was liking Walsh less and less. Walsh was talking on the phone rapidly to someone.

“I understand that she will double the offer but, it’s too hot right now.” He paused listening to the other person on the end of the line. “Tell her if her son hadn’t blown it I’d be good to go. But since he had to send that stupid bear now she will have to wait for it to cool down. I’m not going down for this. Right now too many people are looking.” Killian balled his hands into fists. It took all his resolve not kill Walsh with his bare hands. 

“I know its inconvenient but I need a few days, maybe a week at most.” He paused again. “ I have to make sure they don’t suspect me.” 

At this Killian had heard enough. He walked slowly back to the car. He didn’t know if he could trust Humbert, but he didn't see as he had any other choice. Emma was in danger, and he wasn’t letting anyone take Henry. Even if he had to die to stop it. As he reached the hospital he stepped inside. Heart pounding. He entered Emma's room.

“Killian what happened?” Emma asked he realized his face must be white. The nurse was in the room checking on them. Graham sat in the chair beside Emma's bed chatting with her. He was surprised to see she had removed the bear from the trashcan. 

“can we have a moment?” Graham said to the nurse. 

“I’m almost finished.” She looked irritated she finished checking Emma's machines while the three of them stared silently. Then she left silently shutting the door behind her. 

“What is it?” Emma asked.

“We all need to talk.” Killian managed. “It’s about Walsh.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma bring Henry home. Graham tries to handle the problem with Walsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. This one was a bit of a struggle the Killian/Emma stuff in here is pretty much fluff. I know its Graham heavy at the end but that's what it needed I hope you enjoy.

Three days after the Walsh incident Killian and Emma walked out of the door Storybrooke Hospital. They were finally ready to take baby Henry home. Walsh had gotten nowhere with his plans yet. After nearly 2 hours of arguing over how to handle the situation, Killian had decided he needed to trust Graham. Graham had called his Witsec and gotten authorization to monitor Agent Walsh. Killian was actually very surprised that they trusted him at all. His commander wasn't as surprised as Graham had expected that Walsh was under suspicion. Over the last few days, Killian had managed to distract Walsh with a few minor crises, while Graham had installed two secret surveillance cameras in the house. Graham had also found Walsh’s secondary phone and placed bugs on both his official and non-official lines. Everything that Agent Walsh did was closely monitored.

Walsh had yet to make the call they were waiting for, but Graham had gotten footage of him using cocaine twice. This alone was enough to get Walsh fired. But, if they didn’t prove he had betrayed the agency, they would most likely send him to rehab rather than prison. Killian, Graham, and Emma wanted prison. It was the only way that they could guarantee he wouldn’t still be able to contact Milah and reveal their location. 

“You ready to go home little one?” Killian asked kissing the infant boy on the head as he loaded him into his car seat. Killian had attended a brief lecture that morning on how to install and properly secure a car seat. It was more difficult than he had expected. It sucked that they were bringing Henry home to uncertainty. Emma wanted Walsh behind bars as soon as possible. Every day he was free was another day that she had to fear losing Henry. Killian wanted Emma to finally feel safe.  
Killian did his best to comfort her. It was going to be much harder now that they were out of the hospital. Emma wouldn’t have so many people around to distract her. Walsh would be heading back to his home base in New York after one more week, than they would only have Graham. They all expected him to try and complete his business before he left for New York. 

“Dr. Whale just sent the final release papers. You are free to go.” The kindly nurse who had been helping them for most of their stay said as Emma stood. She was wearing real clothes for the first time in days. She was still on a lot of painkillers, but was feeling mostly ok. She had an appointment in the morning with Doctor Whale to discuss her physical wellbeing. She had appointment for Henry with the local pediatrician tomorrow afternoon to check how he was doing. 

“You still can’t drive love.” Killian reminded Emma as she started to open the driver's side door. She was so used to doing all of this on her own that she still sometimes forgot she had help. Killian had been nothing short of wonderful the entire time she had been in the hospital. He didn't have to care for Henry, but he had.

“Right.” She said looking innocently at Killian as he snapped Henry securely into his car seat base. Killian came around to the passenger door and opened it for Emma. She smiled. “Ever the gentleman” She teased as she slid inside. Her incision twanged but she quickly made herself comfortable again. Killian got in beside her. 

“Emma.” He said as he started to drive. She could hear that he was trying to say something important. Then his tone changed. She knew he had decided not to say what he had been planning. “are you happy to be going home?” he asked. Home seemed like an odd word. They had barely lived their at all before Henry had made his surprise arrival. 

“I’m happy to sleep in a real bed.” She said. He smiled it was honest. She had spent most of the last few days in a very uncomfortable hospital bed. He had spent the last three nights on the most uncomfortably sofa bed creation he had ever been on. Even the mattress in the British Jail he had spent one night in had been better. 

“I couldn't agree more.” He smiled at her. Her hand was laying lazily in the console. He surprised her by placing his over it, she said nothing but let him hold it as they reached the house again. Was this place really home? Emma hoped it could be. She had never had a home before.

“I can get the car seat.” Emma said. But Killian had already opened the door and was pulling it out. 

“Its above your weight limit.” Killian reminded her. She wasn't sure she liked being this dependent on another person. Henry was fast asleep again. He seemed to have three modes. Crying, cooing and sleeping. He never seemed to do any of them for more than an hour. Killian carefully lifted him and placed him in the bassinet Graham had placed in the living room. Graham Had done a great job of making sure they had everything they needed for the baby. Henry barely stirred as Killian set him down, to their combined relief. Emma looked at the hideous picture again and snarled. They couldn't talk about Walsh anywhere where there were cameras. He could be the one listening. She wanted to know if Killian had any new details. She wanted Walsh captured.

“Do you need anything love?” Killian asked. He was studying her with knowing eyes. She wondered if he had really learned to read her this quickly. 

“I was just thinking about the situation.” She said. “I was wondering if we could…” before she could finish Killian cut her off.

“How about we take today to enjoy ourselves.” He said hopefully. “You need to relax love. Lets put it on hold for now.”  
“What did you have in mind?” She teased. Killian knew he should control himself, but the way she smiled at him went straight into his groin.

“Netflix. I thought we could watch a movie, anything you want. Your choice.” Killian said.

“Henry will wake up long before it's over.” Emma said exhaustedly.

“So then he can watch it with us.” Killian said he had already headed into the kitchen to make popcorn. He was doing his best to make Emma forget. He knew that they would need to address the Walsh situation eventually but not tonight. Graham had assured him that he was on this and that unless something major happened they would be on their own for the evening. He would watch the cameras only if necessary.

As Killian reentered the room, he saw Emma. She had curled herself up on the couch and was flipping through the Netflix library. He had expected her to pick a chick flick but instead she had selected the black panther. He hadn't been able to watch it and he had actually wanted to. She continued to surprise him.  
“I made popcorn.” Killian said triumphantly holding up the bowl of microwave popcorn. 

“I heard.” She said. Practically tackling him for the bowl. He sat next to her as the movie started. At first they were just side by side. By 20 minutes into the movie though. Emma had draped her feet into Killian's lap. He thought back to the moment in the car when he had nearly told her he was falling in love with her. He had known it was too soon. He wasn't even sure she was over Neal. She had kept the stupid bear after all. The timing was not right. 

Emma stood to check on Henry and use to bathroom about an hour in. The boy was still sleeping soundly, to their mutual surprise. When she came back, she sat down but didn't immediately restart the movie. Instead she stared at Killian her eyes unreadable. He felt strangely like he was being undressed by her. He was under her spell more than she could possibly know. Before he realized what was happening she was kissing him. Her lips tasted like he had remembered on the few brief previous touches. But this was a real kiss. He couldn’t believe it was happening. The beautiful blonde goddess, who he had so quickly fallen for, was actually kissing him. He had to pinch himself. It was definitely real.

“Emma.” He managed between kisses. She pulled away and smiled at him .

“I just needed to know what that was like.” She said. He gave her one of his devilish looks. “But I don't think we should go any further right now.” 

“Why?” he asked. He was very turned on by her, he didn't really want to stop. 

“I can’t, well you know, for at least 6 weeks after a C-section.” She explained. He had not known that. He didn't care though knowing that Emma wanted him was enough. 

“I would never want you to risk harm to yourself or anything.” He paused “but it is nice to know that you are interested.” She smiled and started kissing him again. Her tongue entered his mouth teasingly. He moved so that they were laying side by side on the couch facing each other. It was playful neither of them taking it too far. After several more minutes. Henry let out a coo, letting them know that he was awake. 

“He probably needs changed and fed “ Emma said looking at the clock. Babies this little could only last about two hours without food. Killian felt Emma’s absence as she went to care for her son. He watched the two of them and knew now that Emma had kissed him, nothing anyone could do would ever make him leave them. If Witsec Ever decided to separate him from his family, he would figure out how to protect them himself. 

-/-  
Killian had gone to bed in his own room at around 11:00. Emma had moved the portable bassinet up to her bedroom where Henry would sleep for now. It felt strange not to be with them. He had spent most of the last three days within arms reach if them. Now they were across the house. When Henry had cried at around midnight he had struggled not to peek in on them. He was afraid it might upset Emma, but He felt like he was being left out and he could barely stand it.

About 12:40, Henry had stopped making noise and he hoped Emma had gotten him back to sleep. Killian had finally fallen asleep sometime shortly after that. At 1:30 he been jolted awake by screaming, not Henry's but Emma's. Henry's keening soon followed. Killian had run into the room to find Emma sheet white and sitting up in bed her eyes filled with tears. She looked up at him.

“What happened love?” he asked he had sat down next to her in the bed. He wanted to take her in his arms but he knew Henry also needed him. 

“Bad dream.” Emma explained. There was obvious panic in her wild eyes. She was holding Killian’s arm as if it were a lifeline. “Walsh took Henry. “ She explained. “We tried everything but we couldn't find him. By the time I finally found him years had passed and Milah had turned him into a monster. He tore my heart out with his bare hand.” Killian picked up the now crying boy and brought him swiftly to Emma. She pulled him close and hugged him. Her tears getting on the top of his fuzz covered head. He stopped crying and stared up at his mother with blurry but contented eyes. He had needed her as much as she needed him.

“See love he is right here.” Killian assured. She was holding him tightly her fear still in her face.

“Thank you.” She said releasing her grip slightly on Henry as she rested her head against Killian.

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked she gave him an unsure look. “Nothing sexual just in case you two need me.”

“I would like that.” Emma decided she was breastfeeding Henry but the baby didn't seem hungry. Within a few moments Emma was placing him back in his bassinet. Killian had climbed in under the covers and when Emma laid down she curled against him. He put an arm around her.

“Goodnight love.” Killian said with no further discussion. He kissed Emma on her forehead. All three of them slept soundly until Henry woke for food again shortly after 5am.

-/-  
The next morning Killian drove Emma to see Dr. Whale. He was surprised when she had asked him to go into the exam room with her. He had expected her to ask him and Henry to wait in the lobby. They were both surprised Mary Margaret was seated in the lobby again. She moved over when she saw them clearly desperate to see the baby.

“Elsa told me you had given birth a few weeks earlier.” She peered at the baby. “He is beautiful, what is his name ?” 

“Henry.” Emma said. “I was going to give you a call I just never got the chance. Things happened rather suddenly.” 

“I figured.” Mary Margaret didn’t seem the least bit upset. 

“Is everything ok? You are back here awfully soon.” Emma asked an edge of concern in her voice.

“I'm fine, they just need to do an extra ultrasound. The little brat wouldn't cooperate for some of her measurements last time.” 

“Her?” Emma smiled. 

“Yeah.” Mary Margaret said “it’s a girl.”

“congratulations.” Killian said, but just than they called Emma's name. 

“I’ll see you soon. I hope.” Mary Margaret said.

“Yeah, maybe you, me and Elsa can do a girls night or something.” Emma said. She had never done anything close before but she figured it could be fun

 

“I think we can arrange that.” She answered a smile on her sweet face. Emma had reached the door. She and Killian were invited into an examine room. Emma learned that she would only be seeing the PA today. She didn't mind. The office was busy and Whale was the only Doctor. About 5 minutes later a dark haired woman who couldn’t be much older than Emma came into the room. She had a red streak in her hair. She wasn't exactly what Emma had been expecting. 

“Hello, I’m Ruby Wolf. Dr. Whale’s PA.” She put out her hand for Emma than Killian. “I’m just going to feel around your incision and make sure everything feels good than we will talk about what to expect at your six week appointment.” Emma let her complete the exam. After several hard and painful pushes Ruby informed her that everything was looking good.

“I wanted to discuss birth control with you. Have you thought about what you would like to do?” Emma cringed she didn't really know anything about birth control. The only thing she had ever used was condoms and those clearly hadn't worked well for her.

“I don't know much.” Emma admitted. 

“If you are going to breastfeed you can't do a pill. I highly recommend an IUD.” Ruby said handing Emma some information packets on a few types. “Its totally up to you. The two of you should discuss it and decide what is right for you.” 

“Ok.” Emma managed she was overwhelmed by all of the options. Most didn't seem to protect against STDS but that didn't really bother her as long as Killian was clean. She knew he was the only man she might be sleeping with in the g with in foreseeable future was him. 

“I definitely think you should consider the IUD it isn't permanent and I’ve known a few woman that had them and were very pleased with them.” Killian surprised her with knowledge once they were back in the car.

“I’m sorry.” She said knowing that she was being quiet. “That was a lot of information.”

“No matter what you decide I will support you.” Killian promised. “Just do me a favor?” 

“Anything?” Emma said the smile returning to her face.  
“Whatever you decide, make sure it’s what you really want to do?” he said. At that Emma leaned over a kissed him on the cheek. He grinned like a kid who had just gotten candy.

-/-  
Walsh sat in the living room of the house. He was getting twitchy and Graham could see it. Perhaps he just needed a fix or maybe he was desperate to move forward with his plans. Killian and Emma had gone to the doctor and though they were still monitoring their trackers, there wasn't much to do. Graham found himself thinking about the beautiful blonde next door again. Why did she have to be so perfect? Graham could not seem get her out of his head.

“What are you daydreaming about Agent Humbert.” Walsh said snapping his fingers in his face. Graham hated that he had been that distracted. 

“Sorry.” Was all he could manage. 

“Its ok.” He said. “I’m going to run over to the grocery store for some supplies, do you need anything?” 

“No.” Graham said. If Walsh made a call from his personal phone, Graham could instantly intercept it. He didn't want Walsh to be suspicious. About 5 minutes after Walsh had gone, Graham heard the doorbell ring. He closed his computers surveillance feed but kept his watch, which was monitoring Emma, Killian and Walsh on his wrist.

It was Elsa at the door. She looked as beautiful as she had every other time he had seen her. She had her hair down today. He had never seen it that way before and it looked beautiful. It was so blonde it was nearly white. She was wearing a pair of casual blue jeans and low cut tank top. It wasn't even 60 degrees. He wondered if she was cold. She had told him once before that she had an abnormally high tolerance to cold weather. 

“Elsa.” He managed trying to hide the fact they his eyes had found her cleavage, which was on full display in the top. She was gorgeous. She was also the sweetest person he had ever met. He wondered if he should request reassignment because of his attraction to her, but he knew Emma and Killian needed him. It was a struggle. He had to fight his feelings for her.

“I saw your friend leave.” She said. “I thought you might want some company.” He swallowed hard. She was going to be the death of him.

“Oh yeah. He was just running to the store. He will be back soon.” He managed hoping that Elsa would understand that they didn't have much time alone together. He ushered her to come inside. 

“Oh. Well I was kind of wondering.” She paused clearly nervous as he showed her the living area. “We were planning a little get together at granny's on Friday. I’m going to invite Emma and Killian too. You can invite Walsh too if you want. But I thought you might like to go with me?” 

“Of course.” Graham said. He didn't think there was much harm in a group get together. It wasn't like a real date or anything. Just then his watch beeped signaling that Walsh was making a call. He cringed. 

“That's a business call.” He lied “Wait here. I’m going to go take it in the other room.”

“No problem.” Elsa said. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” He said before running off. The call was already several seconds in when Graham started to monitor it. Luckily the phone was already recording. 

“I’ve decided that I want at least 2 million.” Walsh said. “And I don't feel comfortable doing this over the phone. I think the other Agent I’m working with is suspicious of me. I want to make the exchange next week in person when i'm back in New York.” 

“Ms. Gold is amiable to those terms as long as you provide some proof that the information you can give us is accurate. She wants photos of Swan, the baby, and Jones.” The raspy voiced woman on the other end of the line explained. 

“I can do that.” Walsh said.

“Once you have provided what we ask for, we will set up the meeting.” The woman assured. 

“Ok. Text me when you receive.” Walsh said. They said a quick goodbye and hung up. That should be all Graham needed. He stepped back into the living room nearly forgetting that Elsa was there. He needed to call it in and have another agent review the footage. If he was lucky Walsh would be arrested in a few hours.  
“Hey Elsa.” He said entering the room. He had to think fast. "There is a problem with one of our shipments. I need to head over to the office and see if I can figure it out.” 

“Oh.” She said looking disappointed. It melted his heart. 

“I can drop by the ice cream shop after if you are working?” she perked up.

“I would like that.” She smiled. He lead her to the door. As soon as she was gone he called his contact.

“Agent Mills.” He said as soon as she answered. She was clearly at home. Her husband, a burly man he knew from their casual acquaintance was named Robin was in the background of the video call. She stepped out of the room and into an office. Regina was an internal affairs agent. He knew some resented that she arrested agents, but it was her job and she did it well.

“Did you get something new?” She asked.

“I’m sending over 4 pieces of footage now. Some depict Agent Walsh's drug use and the last one is pretty damning. Let me know if you feel its enough for an arrest.” He said.

“Thank you.” She said. “I’ll get back with you within the hour.” She insisted and ended the call. Now all Graham could do was wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walsh is arrested. Agent Mills becomes more of a problem.

As soon as they returned from Henry’s appointment at the pediatrician, Emma decided that since Henry was asleep, she also wanted to take a nap. Killian had gone downstairs to watch some television. He had intended to watch a movie. He hadn’t lasted long. He hadn’t slept much over the last few days. Apparently, his body was more tired than he realized.

  
Sometime after he drifted off, he began to dream. It was a sexual dream. Emma was standing in front of him. Her body was draped in a black button-down shirt he could only imagine belonged to him. It was not buttoned in the front and he could see her body. She was as perfect as he had imagined. He started to speak to her, but she put her finger over her lips. He smiled, it was a game and he knew it. He felt her crawl over to him, still soundless. She reached for the zipper of his pants, pulling them and his underwear down at the same time. Apparently, that was all he had been wearing. She climbed into the bed next to him, lining up so that their lips were touching. He felt her hand slide between them as she lined him up at her core. Just as he slid home, he woke up.

  
As he opened his eyes, he cringed. He couldn’t wait to feel what it was like to be inside of her for real. It had been a short nap, about 30 minutes. He was still rock hard. He didn’t want Emma to wake up and find him like this. He quickly decided he needed to take care of himself. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When it was sufficiently warm, he stepped inside. His mind was still filled with Emma's naked form from his dreams.

  
He reached down and began to stroke himself. He pictured her in his head exactly as she had been in the dream. He wished it was her touching him. He needed a release, even if it could never be the same as Emma. He stroked faster imagining Emma around him. He had only felt the sensation briefly in the dream, but it was enough for him to imagine. When he was close, his pace became frantic and he was struggling to stay standing. After a few more seconds, he finally came nearly screaming Emma’s name. His vision was white, and he collapsed to his knees on the shower floor. He stayed like that for several minutes until he managed to stand again. Gods he would be glad when six weeks was over. The only thing that was keeping him from being with Emma was fear that she would be hurt. He was now certain that he loved her. He could never hurt the woman he loved.

  
He stepped out of the shower and immediately heard his phone buzzing in his pants. He saw that Graham was calling. He answered just before it would have hung up.

  
“Sorry, I was in the shower.” He said. He was still toweling himself off and cleaning up from his shower activities.

  
“We have him.” Graham said. He was almost gleeful.

  
“I thought we couldn't talk about this. Isn’t the line being surveyed?” Killian asked quickly.

  
“I got permission to turn it off for a few minutes, so I could speak with you.” He said. “Walsh set up a meeting to hand over the info once he is back in New York. I got the whole thing on record. Internal affairs said they would get back with me within the hour.

  
“I have to tell Emma.” Killian said. He knew Emma was plagued with worry. He wanted to ease her mind as soon as possible.  
“I just wanted you to know.” Graham said. “I’ll contact you again once I have full details.”

  
“Thank you.” Killian said. Relief was washing over his body. He couldn't wait to tell Emma. Living in constant fear wasn’t good and he was ready to ease her mind. He knew it wouldn’t be long now before Walsh was finally caught.

  
-/-

  
After Killian had woken Emma, she had been practically euphoric. Soon it would all be over. But as the next six hours passed without further word from Graham, she and Killian grew more and more anxious. They had expected Graham to call him as soon as there was news. Neither of them could believe that he still hadn’t heard anything. Now she was worried something horrible was happening. Was the whole operation over? Had Walsh somehow figured out what was going on and escaped? These were just some of the possibilities that whirled through Emma’s head.  
At nearly 8:30pm, Emma had resolved to call Graham herself. As she was about to dial, there was a knock on the rear sliding door. Killian went to see what it was. A few seconds later, Graham and a dark-haired woman she didn't recognize entered the room.

  
“Hello.” The woman said. Her face was somber. Emma was a little intimidated by her. “I’m senior internal affairs agent Regina Mills.” She paused for a beat before continuing. “I wanted to let both of you know that we arrested agent Walsh about 20 minutes ago. I was so appalled by his behavior that I drove up myself to personally oversee his arrest.”

  
“Thank you." Emma said. She could tell however that there was a but.

  
“I have been reviewing all the footage taken over the last few days of the two of you and of our agents. I don't think we have any reason to believe that this operation has been compromised.” She paused. “Due to the nature of the situation however, I’m going to be staying on as the new senior agent on the case.”

  
“Why?” Killian asked. “Emma and I feel safe with Graham, we don’t need you here.”

  
“This is Agent Humbert’s very first case. I would feel better If I monitored the situation.” She explained. Emma was not sure how to feel about any of this.  
“So, what now?” she asked.

  
“My cover will of course be as Agent Humbert's girlfriend.” Graham choked a little. Clearly, he had not been made aware of this previously.

  
“What?” He asked confusion on his face. “I’ve told several people here that I am single. It will seem odd if that suddenly changes.”

  
“We broke up before you came here, we reconciled and I’m going to be moving here.” She said.

  
“But what about…” Emma had been going to say Elsa but she had decided against it when Graham signaled her to stop. He wasn’t supposed to be doing anything with Elsa, it could complicate the situation even more. Nothing had happened between them, yet.

  
“If there is a serious problem with this explanation than maybe I need to recommend that we end the whole operation and separate you.” Her voice was stern.  
“It's not a problem.” Graham said. “Killian and Emma's safety is my primary concern.”

  
“Thank you.” Emma said again. She knew that this had to be killing Graham. He clearly really liked Elsa. She wanted it to work out for both of them, right or wrong. She thought maybe Graham and Elsa had a future together, and she didn’t think Regina should ruin it. She also didn’t want Graham to be reassigned. He had proven, time and again, that he was there to protect them.

  
“Now, I hope all of us can go about our business.” Regina continued. “I have to drive back with the other agents tonight. I will be back tomorrow morning with all of my things.” The conversation ended at that point. “I will give you all a moment, I need to make sure that Agent Walsh’s transfer has been completed.”

  
“Well, crap.” Graham said as soon as she was out of the room.

  
“Are you going to be ok mate?” Killian asked. He didn’t know when exactly it had happened, but he considered Graham a friend.

  
“I wasn’t expecting that.” He paused rubbing his hands over his face. “she has a husband, I’m surprised she wants this cover.”

  
“What are you going to tell Elsa?” Emma asked. Killian nodded

.  
“I told you before. The fact that I’m attracted to her means nothing. Nothing can happen with Elsa and I.” He explained. “Not until this case is over.”

  
“So, you hope maybe someday?” Emma said.

  
“I don’t know if I will ever be in a position where anything can happen.” He paused. “For now, Mills is my superior and I have to follow what she says.”  
“Do you trust this Mills woman?” Killian asked.

  
“Yes.” Graham said. “she was a legend before she joined internal affairs. She is good at her job. The only thing I will say is that she won’t hesitate to pull the plug if she thinks it’s the best choice.”  
“Will she separate us?” Emma asked a note of dread in her tone.

  
“I don't know.” Graham said honestly. Killian stared at him. He had a look of resolve in his eyes.

  
“I want you to know that if she tries, I will take Emma and Henry and we will run. If it comes to that we will go someplace where none of you can find us. I will not be separated from my family.” Emma was frozen in place staring at him. To his shock, he saw fear in her face. She took Henry and ran up the stairs. Killian was terrified he had done something wrong. “Emma, love?” he screamed up after her. Killian couldn't figure out what was wrong.

  
“I’ll leave you.” Graham said. “And for the record Killian, if they try to separate you after the things I’ve watched over the last days, I will help you escape.” Killian only felt small relief as he chased Emma up the stairs.

  
-/-

  
The door to the bedroom was open. He could see her inside sitting on the bed. Henry was in his bassinet. Emma was curled in a ball sobbing. Killian had to use great restraint. He wanted to run to her and take her in his arms. He didn't know if she even wanted that.

  
“I’m sorry if I did something wrong love, truly I did not mean to upset you.” She looked up at him with wild eyes. He didn't know what was going on. He had thought they were on the same page. “I will just…”

  
“I’m sorry.” She whimpered. He turned to her unable to stay away any longer. He climbed into the bed taking her in his arms. She let him. Henry was wiggling and making noises. He didn’t seem upset. “It isn't you.”

  
“Please tell me love.” He begged.

  
“No one has ever wanted me before.” She said. “My parents dumped me on the side of a highway when I was just an infant. I lived in over 40 foster homes. Not a single one of them wanted to keep me. I thought that Neal… but.”

  
“Look at me Emma.” Killian said. He had to turn her so her eyes locked with his. “I know you are broken, I know that your walls are up and that you are scared, but you don’t have to be scared with me.” His voice nearly broke. If he ever found out who had dumped her, who hadn’t wanted his Emma he would kill them personally with his bare hands.

  
“I am afraid.” She said. “I don't know what I’m doing.”

  
“Neither do I.” He admitted. “but I’m not going anywhere.”

  
“We barely know each other; how can you be so sure?” She asked

  
“I can’t explain it Emma. I just know that I want to do this with you and with Henry. I know that I was living a half-life before. the last few weeks have changed everything.”

  
“Killian, I…” she started but he cut her off with a kiss. He wanted to tell her how much he cared. He was also desperate to show her. Words would have to be enough for now.

  
“I love you, Emma Swan.” He said. Her eyes were wide. She stared at him as if dumbstruck. “I know that maybe I haven’t known you that long, but I know it’s true.” He paused. “I love you and I love your son. I’m broken too Emma, more broken than you even know. I feel like maybe if we stick together, we can take these two broken pieces and make something whole.”

  
“Killian.” She said, tears running down her cheeks. “You should know that… I"

  
“I know.” He said. He knew she was struggling to say the words.

  
“Please.” She managed. “I’m tired of hiding behind all these walls. I love you too.” He was shocked and relieved she had said it back. He hadn’t expected that. She was more guarded than him, and even if she felt it, he hadn’t thought she would say it. He pulled her to him. His lips finding hers. He couldn’t believe he had fallen for someone so quickly and so completely. She was his world. Everything he had ever wanted was right in front of him. He had thought that he loved Milah, but it had been a pale shadow compared to what he felt now

  
Their kisses were getting intense. Emma was moaning against his lips as he struggled to be closer to her. He wanted to know what it would feel like to make love to her. He knew that they couldn’t. He could tell Emma wanted him as bad as he wanted her. It was excruciating.

  
“We have to stop. Swan, please.” He said as she nibbled her way down his neck. She was so good at it, and it was going straight to his groin. Henry was in the room, and she hadn’t been cleared for that kind of activity. Still, it was very hard to resist her.

  
“I don’t want to stop.” She said. She was panting slightly. “I know we have to though.”

  
“Believe me, if I didn’t have to I wouldn’t. Besides, our son is right over there.” He reminded her, pointing to Henry in the Bassinet. He realized too late he had said ‘our son’. Henry was technically not his. It was hard to remember that. “I didn’t mean…”

  
“I want Henry to be your son.” She interrupted. “I know he can’t be yours in the biological sense, but I would like it very much if you agreed to be his father.”

  
“I already am.” Killian said protectively. Emma smiled curling into him as Henry began to coo again.

  
“So, what do you think about Agent Mills.” Killian asked trying to distract himself from the fact that he was hard for the second time that day.

  
“She's a possible threat.” Emma curled into him. “But maybe also an ally, I don’t think she would hurt us like Walsh was going to. She isn’t the type that will take our feelings into account, however. She wants to protect us whether we are happy about it or not.”

  
“She does what she thinks needs to be done.” Killian agreed.

  
“So, what do we do?” Emma asked.

  
“We need a plan.” Killian smiled. “one that ensures that we can all stay together.”

  
“Do you think Graham will help us?” Emma asked.

  
“I think so, but if not, I meant what I said. I have a few valuable items still hidden away, it’s enough to take care of us. I think I’m as good at hiding us as Witsec.”

  
“I hope it doesn’t come to that.” She said. “I don’t want Henry to have to live in hiding.” She was standing up now. Henry was starting to fuss. Emma walked over and picked him up. He quieted quickly.

  
-/-

  
The next day Emma stepped out around noon to grab the mail. Anna had just pulled up in her car and was getting out. She waved at Emma and walked over.

  
“Hey.” She said in her cheery way. Emma had only met her once before and was anxious to know her better.

  
“Hello.” Emma responded with a smile.

  
“Did Elsa get a chance to invite you and your husband to the party at Grannies on Friday?” Anna asked.

  
“No, but Graham mentioned something about it.” Emma said, remembering when Graham had said he was going to go with Elsa. She doubted he would be able to do that with Agent Mills in town.  
“I really hope you can come.” Anna said. She seemed to hesitate for a moment. “What can you tell me about Graham?” Emma felt her heart jump to her throat. Should she tell Anna about Regina? or should she let Graham tell Elsa himself?

  
“Graham is a great friend and one of the best people I know, but his life is complicated.” She managed. As if on queue a gold sedan pulled into Graham's driveway. Agent Mills stepped out.

  
“Hey Emma.” Regina said grabbing her in a hug as if they had known each other for years. Anna eyed her suspiciously. “Hi, I’m Regina McQueen.” She said with a smile.

  
“Oh, hello. I’m Anna Frost. I live across the street.” Anna said looking between the two of them in confusion. “Who are you exactly?”

  
“I’m Graham's girlfriend.” Agent Mills said with a fake cheery smile.

  
“Ex-girlfriend, I thought.” Emma said staring. She was hoping that Anna wouldn’t think Graham had been leading Elsa on and that Regina would think it was part of the cover.

  
“We've been talking, and I think we are going to try again. He invited me up to visit for a few days.” Regina said coolly.

  
“Oh, ok.” Emma managed. Regina kept her smile tight.

  
“Is Killian inside? I was hoping to see Baby Henry.” She said casually.

  
“Go on in, I’ll be there in a second.” Emma said. Regina eyed her coolly but listened.

  
“Elsa is not going to take this well.” Anna said. “She really likes Graham.”

  
“Please tell her not to give up.” Emma said. She knew she shouldn’t do this. Graham was not supposed to date Elsa. As the authorities were no closer to catching Milah or Bae, she had no idea how long they would be in this town. Graham deserved to be happy. She didn't want that to be ruined. “Regina and Graham are both good people, but they aren’t good together. I thought he finally knew that when he agreed to move here.”

  
“but if Graham invited her here?” Anna started.

  
“I can almost guarantee you that she invited herself.” Emma said. She was pushing it and she knew it but she didn’t care. “We will have to see how this plays out.”

  
“I still think I should tell Elsa.” Anna said. “She thinks they have a date at the party on Friday.”

  
“Killian and I will definitely come.” Emma said now. “We won’t be able to stay very late and we will have to bring the baby, but we will be there, and so will Graham.”

  
“What about Regina?” Anna asked.

“I will personally make sure she isn’t there.” Emma said deviously. Killian's devilish side was wearing off on her.

  
“alright.” Anna said. She seemed wary still, but she decided to drop it for the moment.

  
“I really need to get back inside my husband is probably ready to strangle her already.” Emma said. She figured Regina was probably watching through the window.

  
“See you Friday then?” Anna said.

  
“See you Friday.” Emma answered before heading back into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma go to dinner. Agent Walsh has a tragic fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am updating this on Thursday, but unfortunately I ran out of time that day. So here it is one day late.

As it turned out, keeping Regina away from Friday’s gathering wasn’t difficult at all. Emma learned, upon re-entering the house, that they had decided to make a risky choice. In order to try and get more information about Milah and Bae’s whereabouts, they had decided to allow Agent Walsh to meet with his contact as scheduled. He would, of course, be giving them false information. He would also be wearing a wire. He had agreed to do so in exchange for a lighter sentence. They all hated that Walsh wouldn’t do as much prison time as they had hoped, but it might help them get the whole ordeal over with. Emma was already tired of hiding.  
On Friday morning, Regina came over for her daily morning check in. She was checking in with them at least three times a day. Killian and Emma had gotten used to some freedom with Walsh and Graham. Regina’s constant supervision was a little annoying. All week long Emma had wondered if she was watching her in the bathroom. It was disconcerting.  
Walsh had arranged the meeting for that afternoon. Regina was leaving shortly. She had to catch a plane from the airport in Portland back to New York City. Emma smiled as Regina sat down at the kitchen table. Even though she was a little over protective, Emma didn’t hate Regina. She could also tell how much Regina missed her husband and step-son. She wasn’t Agent Walsh, she would never hurt them. She only cared about making sure the people she was protecting stayed safe.  
“I’ll be heading back to New York so that I can oversee the rendezvous with Walsh’s contact.” She said. “I assure you I will not let any real information slip through. I am going to stay in New York until Monday morning, unless the situation here changes. I know that Agent Humbert will do his very best to care for you. I am convinced of his competency.”  
“I think we will be fine.” Emma said. She was trying to get Agent Mills to be less formal, so far it wasn’t working.   
“Where is Mr. Jones?” She asked.  
“He’s upstairs with the baby, he will be down shortly.” Emma explained. Killian was changing Henry’s diaper.   
“I’m giving you both my personal contact number. Call me if anything happens.” She insisted. “But only in an emergency, otherwise have Agent Humbert make the call.”  
“Understood.” Emma said. Regina smiled. She couldn’t help but smile back.   
“See you Monday Agent Mills.” Killian chimed in as he came back from changing Henry. They watched as she got in the car and drove away. She would be gone for the entire weekend. They would have some peace again. Emma struggled, because deep down she liked Agent Mills, but she was making everything harder.  
“Hey Swan, you want to go get some breakfast?” Killian asked looking at the cupboard.   
“There is only one restaurant in this town and we are going there tonight.” She said. He laughed. Storybrooke really was very small.  
“We won’t be ordering breakfast at the party.” Killian explained.  
“Speak for yourself.” She teased.   
“They have grilled cheese.” He said. He had learned over the weeks they had spent together that she couldn’t resist a grilled cheese sandwich. “And Pancakes.”  
“Fine.” She said. They bundled Henry up and put him into his baby stroller for the first time. He was tiny, even with the car seat connected. Emma wrapped him up with a blanket, even though it was nearly 60 degrees.   
“It says he needs the same number of layers as we do.” Killian teased, but he decided to let it go.   
“I just don’t want him to get cold.” She said. Killian decided to humor her. They walked down the street. Emma pushed Henry who had fallen asleep. It seemed Henry was always sleeping, eating or crying. Lately he was sleeping more and crying less. Killian felt less delirious from lack of sleep every day. Either he was getting used to it, or Henry was sleeping more, he wasn’t sure which it was.  
“I wanted to run something by you.” He said when they were about a block from the restaurant.   
“Ok.” Emma responded. She sounded a little confused.  
“I’d like to take you on a real date.” He said. “I know it scares you to leave Henry, but I ran into Mary Margaret Nolan yesterday and she offered to watch him whenever we needed. She and her husband seem trustworthy enough. I hope you will think about it.”  
“I think it’s a good idea.” She said. He was surprised. She had been nervous about leaving Henry. “How about 5 weeks from tomorrow.”  
“That’s specific.” Killian said. But he had already done the math. That would be Henry's 6-week birthday. It would be the date when they could finally make love. He had intended on something sooner, but it was fitting. They had done nearly everything backwards. He wanted to do this one thing right.  
“I was thinking of something sooner, but I like it.” He smiled. He took her hand as they stepped through the door of Granny's. “It's a date.”  
Emma looked around. It was nearly empty. Elsa sat forlornly at one of the tables. Her eyes seemed to be staring into space. Emma had to wave her hand in front of her face to get her attention.  
“Oh hi.” She said a little cold.  
“Hey, I wanted to make sure that you were still coming tonight.” Emma asked.  
“Yeah, Anna convinced me.” She explained. “But I won’t be going with Graham. If he wants to come that’s his choice, but as long as Regina is in the picture I’m not interested.” She said anger apparent now.  
“Yeah. I kind of figured.” Emma managed.  
“Why didn't you tell me he had a girlfriend?” she let it burst out as if it was bothering her.  
“Because I didn't think that he did.” Emma spoke. “They broke up almost 6 months ago and before that they had been off and on for years. I thought it was off for good.”   
“Oh…” Elsa said. “I’m sorry Emma. I just thought he liked me.”   
“So did I.” Emma admitted.  
“Well, I guess we were both wrong.” She said. There was no anger left, just sadness.  
-/-  
Regina sat in the van outside of the park where they were surveying Walsh. He was getting ready to meet the contact. It was extremely unlikely that the person he was meeting would be Milah or Bae, but it would be someone who might know how to find them.  
She had to admit that she wanted the case to be over. Milah was a high-profile target and they needed to catch her quickly. She wanted to be home with Robin and Roland. They were in the process of trying to adopt a child, it didn't look great that she was out of the state on a case.   
“It's time.” She said to the men who were all waiting for her command. Walsh stepped out of a nearby building. They could see and here everything he did and he was wearing two GPS trackers, one he knew about and one he didn't. Regina would not let anything go wrong. As Walsh reached the agreed upon meeting point, he seemed nervous. She hoped that the contact wouldn’t pick up on it. Finally, after about 10 minutes they caught sight of a familiar face approaching the meeting place.  
“That’s Bae's father.” Regina said into the microphone. “he lied to us. Wait for Agent Walsh to deliver the fake information, then move in.” She whispered.  
“Roger.” She heard two of her Agents say at nearly the same time. She waited.   
“Do you have my Money?” Walsh asked. Gold opened the briefcase he held to reveal a large amount of cash.  
“You give me the information, and I will give you the money.” Gold looked very scared. Regina could tell that something was wrong. After several more seconds, Walsh moved closer to Gold.  
“Count of 3.” He said holding out the paper that had the fake information on it. “One, two, three…” a bullet sounded from somewhere. Regina looked at the camera. She knew immediately, Gold had been hit.   
“Get a medical team out now.” She screamed. In the chaos Walsh ran. “You two go after agent Walsh.” The two agents listened. They ran in the direction of Walsh's tracker. They had to get him back. He knew the actual location of Killian and Emma. She ran to where Gold was. He was clutching his shoulder. The medic had already arrived.  
“He isn’t badly hurt.” The woman informed Regina. “Its just a graze.”   
“Good to know.” She said. She pulled out her handcuffs and began reading him his rights.   
“She bloody had me shot.” Gold said. He was clearly in shock. He didn’t seem to notice the handcuffs. “I just wanted my wife.”   
“What?” Regina said. She knew that things were about to get nasty.  
“Milah has my wife.” He spoke. “Belle. She was alive this morning. I spoke with her. Trust me, I didn’t want to do any of this. But she has my wife.”   
“Slow down.” Regina said. The pit was getting bigger. On top of all the shit she was already dealing with, now she had a kidnapping. This was going to suck. “How long has she had your wife?”  
“Over a week.” He explained. “The Monday before last she was supposed to pick our son Gideon up from his preschool. She never showed up. Milah called me that night and told me she had her. I delivered the bear for my son, it made her angry. She doesn’t like being played.”  
“Why didn't you come to the police?” Regina asked.  
“I was afraid she would kill Belle.” He said. “I left Gideon with a good friend in London and came here. She told me if I found out where Emma and the baby were, she would let her go.”  
“We found Walsh.” She heard over the walkie talkie. They had only just made it to the van.  
“Roger that, bring him in.” She said.  
“That’s going to be a problem.” The other agent explained.   
“Why?” Regina asked.   
“He's dead.” The man said. This was a true disaster. They had a dead informant, an injured man under arrest, and they were no closer to stopping Milah.  
“How?” She asked shortly.   
“One gun shot, point blank range to the head.” He explained. “It happened fast.”   
“Did you see the shooter?” Regina asked.   
“Not clearly.” He explained. “but, I’m fairly certain it was a woman.” This surprised Regina.   
“Call the morgue.” She said. “Get ballistics to run the bullet as quickly as possible. I don’t think he had time to share any real information, but I’m going to contact Agent Humbert and make sure he is on red alert.”  
“Are you going back to Storybrooke?” One of the senior agents asked.  
“Not tonight.” She paused. “I have to clean up this mess.”  
“Do you want me to have the fake safe house in Oregon monitored.” He asked.   
“Yeah, she will probably know it’s a fake but it’s worth a try.” She managed. She that this was going to be a long night.  
-/-  
Milah gold fumed at her desk. How could this have happened. The lackey she had hired to kill her ex-husband and the informant had been too trigger happy. Now all she had was false information and a fucked mess. She raged, knocking everything off her desk. She needed to regroup. She knew that they definitely weren't in Oregon. They would never give her fake information that was anywhere close to the right place. It had to be within a two day drive of New York city. The agent had said that he was driving back to New York. She picked up the phone and dialed.   
“I want Agent Walsh's body.” She said to the person on the other end of the line. “Have it checked for anything that might indicate where he has been.”   
“Its done.” The voice on the other end promised. She shrugged. It might yield something useful. It was time to deal with Belle Gold. She had already decided that as her dear ex-husband’s new wife knew nothing and was basically useless she didn’t need her anymore.  
“I let her go.” Bae said as she headed to the room where they had been keeping Belle. “  
“She might know where we are Bae, what were you thinking?” She asked angrily. She was already so mad that it took everything she had not to slap him.  
“I was thinking that my brother deserves to have his mother.” He said disdain in his voice. Milah couldn't argue with this. She had a weakness for such things.   
“Fine, but if she breaths a word I will kill her.” She whispered. She could tell it made him uneasy. “Have you had any luck finding your precious Emma?”  
“I said I wouldn't help you and I won't.” he argued.   
“Pity, if you would just convince her to bring my grandson here, I would only kill Jones. Than we could all be one big happy family.” She explained. “If she won’t cooperate, I will have to kill her and take the baby by force.”  
“We will never find either of them.” He said defiantly.  
“We shall see my dear boy. And you will regret not helping me when I do find them.” Milah promised.  
-/-  
Emma was overwhelmed. Graham told them that the operation had gone south, and that Walsh was dead. Regina didn’t seem to think they were in serious danger as she was still going to remain in the city for the weekend. It did mean that they were no closer to ending the charade. She had been looking forward to the party all week. Now she was filled with dread.  
“Are you sure we should go?” she asked Killian as she came down the stairs. She was wearing a white sweater, a pair of Jeans, and her signature red leather Jacket. Killian had himself and Henry bundled up and ready to go.  
“I think it will be a good distraction love. There is nothing we can do here.” He was right. Emma smiled and took his hand as the doorbell rang. They had arranged for Elsa, Anna, and Anna's apparently on-again boyfriend Kristoff to meet them, and Graham at their place. Elsa was understandably angry at Graham. She had barely agreed to go. Emma had convinced her that everything would be fine. She walked to the door and greeted them. As they entered the living area Elsa gave Graham an Icy stare.   
“Can we talk please?” he said. She looked at him.   
“I guess.” She finally managed.  
“We will go on ahead.” Emma said. “Just lock the door behind you.” She gave Graham a brotherly hug and whispered, “Good luck.”  
They headed down the street for the second time that day. Killian was holding Emma's hand this time as Anna had asked if she could push the baby. She was currently several feet ahead of them with Kristoff and Henry. He was staring at her blankly while she cooed at him.  
“what do you think he will say to her?” Killian asked.  
“I’m not sure. It’s not like he can say that there is nothing between him and Regina. He isn’t allowed to do that.” Emma said. “I feel bad for them. It would be terrible if I couldn't be with you.” He smiled. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly as they waited for the street light to change.  
“You two are ridiculously cute.” Anna said. She was looking at them now with a reverence Emma didn’t understand. “I want that someday.”  
“I’m right here.” Kristoff teased.   
“I know.” Anna said back. She had a gleeful look in her eye that said she was only messing with them. She clearly cared for Kristoff very much. The light changed, they walked across the street, and they reached grannies. Emma was instantly surprised by how full it was. Mary Margaret and David were there as well as Ruby Wolf, the PA from doctor Whale's office. They were sitting in a booth with a fourth dark haired girl Emma hadn’t met. Judging by the way they were sitting the woman was probably Ruby's girlfriend. There were a whole bunch of people Emma didn’t know. She and Killian were being quickly introduced to everyone by Anna and Kristoff.   
About 20 minutes into the party, Emma saw Graham and Elsa finally enter. The moment they did, Graham came toward them. He looked panicked.  
“Are you ok?” Emma asked.   
“No.” He said. Elsa had purposely walked to the other end of the room. Graham looked wrecked. He pressed a button on his watch. “I turned off the audio. I am about to ask you to do something that could get me fired.”  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Emma said.  
“I have come to consider you both my friends. I shouldn't but I do.” He spoke candidly. “I think I love that woman and I’m going to lose her. Please help me.”   
“What do you need me to do?” Emma said. She knew it could be bad. But she also knew that she wanted to help Graham.  
-/-  
20 minutes later, Emma finally managed to corner Elsa. If Agent Mills ever found out what she was about to do it would be over. She knew it was a risk, but one she thought was minimal if it meant helping her friends.  
“Can we talk?” Emma asked. Elsa looked apprehensive.  
“Not if you are going to try and defend Graham. He wouldn't even tell me that it was over with her. He said he likes me but its complicated. I don’t want to get into the middle of their relationship, so, it's over.” She explained. It made since from Elsa's perspective.  
“Please, it isn’t about that.” Emma lied. “Is there somewhere we can speak alone?”   
“yeah.” Elsa explained. She led Emma back to the rear hallway. Ruby and the other woman who Emma had learned was named Dorothy were pressed against one wall. They had their tongues down each others’ throats. Elsa stepped farther down the hall to a utility closet. Emma laughed.  
“I worked here for three summers when I was a teenager.” Elsa explained. “The freezer is probably the best choice, but if it's going to take a while, we should pick the closet.”  
“freezer.” Emma said. It was soundproof, and she didn’t want to be overheard. They stepped inside.  
“What was so important?” Elsa asked.  
“I’ll start at the beginning.” She said. “My name is not Emma Rodgers.” She spoke candidly, she hoped Graham still had the audio off as promised. “It's Emma Swan.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KIllian and Emma start to break as they wait. Milah has a breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little smutty, hopefully you all enjoy. PS sorry for extended wait. I didn't update this last week because of the holiday and I was still a day late getting this up. Sorry!

Elsa stood in the freezer listening with crossed arms as Emma told her everything. She had decided to start at the beginning. It was cold, but no one could overhear them. Apparently, if an agent blew their cover, they would be instantly fired. If the person being protected told someone, then they performed a risk assessment to determine if the operation was still secure. There would be far less consequences for Emma telling Elsa the truth, than if Graham did it. No one would ever have to know that he had asked her to help him. Graham trusted Elsa, Emma decided that she did as well. Telling Elsa would not pose a major risk. Agent Mills still wouldn’t be happy, but Emma was prepared for that.  
“So, you and Killian aren’t really together?” Elsa asked a look of complete shock on her face.  
“We weren’t when we met 6 weeks ago.” Emma said. “We are now.”  
“You realize that the two of you seem like you have been together for years. I honestly have been telling everyone that I hope I find a love like that someday.” Elsa said. “You are both great actors.”  
“We aren't acting, it happened fast.” Emma admitted.  
“So how long do you have to keep this up?” She asked.  
“Until Bae and Milah have been caught, or they decide that they don't need us as witnesses anymore.” Emma said. “Whichever comes first.”  
“That must be really hard.” Elsa said sympathetically.   
“Killian has made it easier, but it still isn't the life I want for Henry.” She admitted. “I don't want him to have to spend his whole life in hiding.”  
“For all your sakes, I hope that they can resolve this quickly.” She said comforting Emma.  
“Me too.” Emma said. She took a deep breath before continuing. It was getting truly cold, but Elsa didn’t even seem to notice. “I decided to tell you this because you deserved to know that Graham has no interest in Agent Mills. She is married to another man and they are trying to adopt a baby.”  
“Why does he keep up the charade then?” Elsa asked.  
“Because he likes you, he's one of the good ones and I didn’t want him to loose his chance. I think we can trust you.”  
“You can. I won’t tell anyone.” She explained. “I promise that much.”  
“What about Graham?” Emma asked hopeful.  
“I’m still thinking about it.” Elsa admitted. “I am trying to remember how I felt on Monday.”   
“What do you mean?” Emma asked.   
“On Monday morning, I was pretty sure that I could see myself falling in love with Graham, then, I found out that he had lied to me and that he had a girlfriend the whole time. Now you’re telling me that is a lie too. I want to get back to the place I was at before, but I’m just not sure.” She explained. Emma could respect where she was coming from.  
“Well…” Emma said with resolve. “I will tell him you are thinking about it.”   
“I can tell him myself.” Elsa said bravely. “I want him to know that I’m still angry. He lied to me. Just because he isn’t involved with someone, doesn’t mean he can be trusted.”  
“He has no choice; the security of my family forbids him from telling you.” Emma explained. “I put us all at risk by doing this, but I couldn’t stand back and watch you two loose eachother.”   
“I guess when you put it like that…” She trailed off.  
“I hope that you and I can still be friends.” Emma said. She had barely ever had an actual friend. She didn't want to lose Elsa.  
“Of course.” Elsa leaned in and hugged Emma. She was surprised . “Only a real friend would risk their own safety to make something right.”   
“Yeah…” Emma said. She had made her first real friend.  
-/-  
The next three weeks went by with very few surprises. Henry was now going almost 4 hours without waking up. Emma and Killian were still sleeping in the same bed, but there was an unspoken distance between them. They both knew that if they started something, they may not be able to stop. The longing was getting harder every day. It was excruciating to be so in love with someone, yet unable to physically express it. Both of then were desperate for the 6 weeks to be up.  
Graham and Elsa seemed to be back on track, though she didn’t like hiding. She was afraid the entire town would find out that they were together and that it would look like he was cheating with her. In the eyes of the town, he was still dating Regina. She didn't like that idea at all. Agent Mills had not taken the news that Elsa had been told about their situation well. She had yelled at Emma for about 30 minutes straight. In the end, she had decided that Elsa posed a very minimal risk to the case. She did not know about Elsa and Graham. If she found out, she probably would call the entire operation a failure.   
Luckily for all of them, Regina had her hands full. Walsh's death while being surveyed by her team had put her under deep scrutiny. Though the agency couldn’t find any fault in her actions, it still looked bad. She had been spending more time in New York than she had anticipated. She seemed to have developed a trust in Graham, which was a good sign. She was much less worried now that the threat of Walsh was gone. The safe house in Oregon hadn’t been hit, which meant that Milah hadn't fallen for the fake data. Neal’s father had been reunited with his wife and they had decided to drop charges against him as they truly believed he had been coerced. The British version of Witsec had taken him and his wife into their custody. They were no closer to catching Bae or Milah than they had been when this had started. Emma was getting more and more concerned that this would never end.  
One afternoon, Emma had run to the store while Killian and Henry had been taking a nap. Killian had just hooked up their new video baby monitor and they were slowly moving Henry from his bassinet to his crib in his own room. He was doing well with it. Some experts said they should keep him in the room with them until he was a year old, but Emma and Killian had decided that he needed his own space.  
When she returned home, Killian had been fast asleep on the living room sofa. She had been shocked to find his penis rock hard. If the mound in his pajama bottoms was any indication, he was well endowed. She imagined having it inside her. It was getting harder for her to resist him every day.   
“Emma.” Killian mumbled in his sleep. It was nice to know he was so turned on by a dream of her. She still had several weeks to go, but that didn't mean they couldn't try other things. She wanted to give him pleasure. Emma sat down on the sofa next to him and Killian stirred. He looked up at her confused. He quickly realized that whatever had happened was a dream and he stared up at her.   
“Emma… how long have you been there?” He asked.  
“Shhh.” She said. He looked at her still confused by sleep. She leaned in and kissed him. He gave in letting himself explore her mouth and neck a little.  
“We shouldn't Swan. It isn’t a good idea.” He barely managed as her hand palmed him through his pajama bottoms. “Swan please.” He begged.  
“I know we can't…” She trailed off. “But I can help you out at least.”   
“Emma.” He hummed as her hand skimmed over him some more. He groaned barely able to control himself. “I am a gentleman. I…” but his words were cut off as she untied the string and took him bare into her hand. He was as big as she thought. Maybe even a little bigger.  
“Killian let me take care of you.” She said. Her lips had moved to nibble on his ear. He wasn’t fighting her anymore. “I want to.” She explained. His eyes were pleading. She moved so that she was between his legs on the floor. She locked eyes with him as she stared at his enormous member.  
“You don’t have to do anything you don't want to.” He said. But he barely finished as she licked him from base to tip. She smiled as his words were cut off. He let out a sound of pure pleasure. She didn’t have experience with someone this large. Neal had been average and he had been her only other lover. She hoped she could handle it. She swirled her tongue around the tip several more times. Killian’s eyes were locked on her. His expression was awe. She slowly took the tip in her mouth.   
“That's right Emma, it feels so good.” He said. She had never been with someone who talked like this before. It turned her on.  
He shifted, opening to her more. She took several more inches in her mouth testing how much she could take. Killian closed his eyes and began to pant as he bottomed out down her throat. She couldn’t believe she had managed to take all of him. He was careful not to get too excited as she continued to bob up and down. He didn’t want to choke her.  
“Come here.” He said. He moved so that he was lying on the couch. He surprised Emma as he pulled her so that she was practically sitting on his face, her mouth was still within easy reach of his penis. She took him back into her mouth as he began to undo her pants. She was immediately self conscious of the fact that she still had a tiny bit of spotting.   
“You shouldn’t.” She said stopping her ministrations as he began kissing the inside of her thighs from below her.   
“Will it hurt you?” He begged. She could see he was desperate to give her some pleasure in return.   
“No, but I’m still having a tiny bit of bleeding.” She explained. He didn’t hesitate after that. He pulled her up so that he could reach her better. His tongue found her clit and she nearly screamed. He slid one finger and than a second inside. Pumping in and out until she was practically screaming.  
“Suck me.” He said almost aggressively, it only turned her on more. She was close to a real orgasm. She had never had one with anyone but herself. Neal had never known how to make her come. Killian was much more skilled. Emma put him back into her mouth sucking him sloppily as he licked and fingered her. She felt him stiffen under her.  
“I’m coming Emma, so sorry.” He managed. She clamped on swallowing as he filled her mouth. She felt him continue to thrust his fingers into her. About 10 seconds after him, she felt her walls tightened like a vise around his fingers and her vision went white.   
About two minutes later he had managed to turn Emma so that they were cuddled together on the couch. She hadn’t known it could be like that, and they hadn’t even made love.   
“That was…” Killian started, he clearly couldn’t find the words.  
“Amazing.” Emma said hoping it was the right choice of words. He pulled her close.   
“Are you sure you are ok?” Killian asked. He seemed almost a little guilty.  
“I’m better than ok.” She explained “I’m happy Killian.”  
“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to do that just to make me happy.” He said  
“I want to make you happy Killian. I love you.” She said.  
“And I you.” He explained kissing her brow softly.  
“I can’t wait to make love to you, but until than, we have to find creative ways to satisfy this desire we have for each other.” She said. Killian laughed “We clearly couldn’t keep it bottled up anymore.”  
“You are a bloody minx, you know that.” He teased. He leaned in and started to kiss her again, but before it could go anywhere, Emma heard the shrill cry of Henry waking.   
“I got him.” She said sliding her pants back on as she headed up the stairs   
-/-  
Milah sat at her desk staring at the computer results. There had been nothing conclusive in the medical examiners report of Walsh's body. She had been waiting three weeks for the results of some of the tests she had ordered. Surely they could learn something that would get her on the right track.   
“hello.” She snapped answering her phone before it had even finished the first ring.   
“Ms. Crawford?” The woman on the other line said. It was one of the aliases Milah was currently using.   
“Yes.” She said.   
“My name is Denise Hammond, I’m a botanist at the university. One of your associates had asked me if I could run a report on any types of flora or pollen found on the body.” She seemed nervous. “I don’t normally deal with dead bodies, but I took a look because you offered to pay so well.”  
“Yes.” She said. She was hopeful that the annoying botanist might have a new angle of some sort. Otherwise, this was wasting her time.  
“I sent a copy of the findings to your associate, but I can go over it verbally.” Denise spoke nervously. “Most of the flora, pollen and spores on Mr. Walsh's clothing are pretty common. However, there is a combination that isn't. “   
“He had clearly laundered his shirt but I found traces of both Nannyberry and American beach grass.” She said. “Those are usually found together only up in New England. Mostly in Maine.”  
Milah felt her heart stutter. Maine was within the driving area she had anticipated. She was closing in. If she could have reached through the phone and kissed the woman she would have. She couldn’t believe she had gotten this lucky.  
“Thank you." Milah said courteously. She prepared the funds transfer from her account to Denise's. She wondered idly if she should have the botanist killed, but decided she wasn’t worth the effort. She would pay her and they would never speak again.  
“It was no problem, I hope you find what you're looking for.” She added. “Goodbye Ms. Crawford.”  
“Goodbye.” Milah said. She stared at the map of Maine. It was a large state, but they couldn’t hide in it forever. She picked up the phone and dialed again.  
“What can I do for you?” Her top henchman, a woman named Maleficent a.k.a Mal, asked.  
“I need you to get a few teams together for me. We are looking for them in Maine. Most likely on the coast, but not necessarily.” She started.  
“Maine is a huge place.” Mal stated. “It could take months.”  
“We will find them.” Milah said. “I will get my grandson. Get it done.” At that stern warning, she ended the call.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian shows Emma his boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is rougher than normal. I was having a lot of trouble with editing this week.

Killian sat in his new work space, daydreaming about Emma. Two more weeks had passed, and their nightly encounters were getting more intense. A couple of times they had come so close to making love that it was scary. The night before last, Emma had rubbed his bare cock against her folds until he managed to come. He hadn’t known that it was possible for him to come without penetration. He could barely contain his excitement for their upcoming date. He only had one more week to go. It was becoming truly unbearable. He needed a better distraction and that was exactly what he had found.   
Killian stared down at the schematic for the ship he had designed. Graham had decided that if they were all going to work for a fake business it needed to seem real. Killian had always loved ships and the sea. He decided he wanted to build the custom sailboat. To his shock, witsec had agreed to pay for the supplies. They seemed to believe that this would help with the validity of their cover story.   
Killian had rarely seen anything as beautiful as the pieces of the boat. He had worked in a shipyard for several years before turning to a life of crime. He had always dreamed of having his own boat. The fact that he was going to build it all himself, made it even more special.   
He had been 6 years old the first time Liam had taken him sailing. It had always been something special that they had shared. Killian hadn’t been able to bring himself to sail much since Liam's death. He had found it too painful. For the first time since Liam had died, Killian felt truly happy. He thought that maybe building this new boat would be a fresh start. The prospect of one day teaching Henry to sail would make him love it again.   
He hoped Emma would be on board. She had never been sailing and didn’t share his love of the sea, but he hoped she could learn. He wanted to share everything in his life with her. If building the boat went well, perhaps he could turn his fake business into something real. He wanted to do that for his family. He didn’t want to go back to being a thief.  
He heard footsteps in the hallway. They were unmistakably Emma. He smiled as he heard her walking down the narrow entrance hall. He was more excited than he had realized to show her the project. Killian was using the warehouse that had been rented out for his fake business.   
“You in here?” Emma called as she stepped into the cavernous room that held the pieces of his boat.  
“Over here love.” He smiled, peeking his head out from behind one of the crates. “Where's Henry?”  
“Elsa is watching him for the next hour. She has to get ready for work after that. I thought it might be nice to get out without him for a bit.”   
“It was nice of Elsa to watch him.” Killian smiled.   
“What is all this?” Emma asked.   
“It’s a custom sailboat.” Killian explained. “I drafted the plans for it a few weeks ago, and witsec agreed to let me try and build it.”   
“Cool.” Emma said looking around.   
“Its going to take me forever.” He explained. “But I think it will be awesome.”   
“it looks really hard.” Emma said. “Can you do it all yourself?”  
“It will be difficult, and Graham promised to help with a few of the larger parts. Its just a very small sailboat. It will be nice for day trips. It’s too tiny for much else. I should be able to do most of it myself.” He exclaimed. He hoped Emma couldn’t see how truly excited he was. It was a little embarrassing to get so excited about a boat. Emma sat down on one of the crates watching as Killian continued to catalogue the parts.  
“Do you think you can actually do this?” Emma asked again about 20 minutes later. Staring at the piles of wood, steel, cloth, and rope.  
“I don’t think it will be hard. I’ve repaired and helped with the construction of ships before.” He explained. “If I build it correctly, I get to keep it.” He said the excitement was palpable in his voice. “that is all the incentive I need.”  
“You really love this don’t you?” She teased.  
“Swan, if I had been alive in a different century I would have been a pirate.” He laughed. “Hands down.”  
“I do like sexy pirates.” She said standing close to him. He put his arm around her but continued to look at the blue print.  
“once I get it done, I would love to take you out.” He paused. “I also want to teach Henry when he is older.”  
“I’m sure he will love that.” Emma said. She could see how much the statement meant to him. “I’ve never been, but I would love to try.”  
“I’ll teach you everything I know.” He grinned. He out his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. Then kissed her softly on the forehead.  
“Where did you learn to sail?” She asked. His face fell slightly.  
“Liam taught me.” He paused. “When I was just a boy. He thought it was a good hobby for me, since I was always getting into trouble. It was something we always did together.” He had tears in his eyes now. Suddenly Emma understood. Sailing was something he had done with his brother. This was more important to him then she would ever understand. It was a part of his past he wanted to share with her.  
“I am glad that you want to share it now with me and with Henry.” She smiled he kissed her firmly on the lips now. She couldn’t help but smile at him. She had never seen him this happy before.  
“Do you mind if I stayHenre and work on this for a couple of hours. I know Elsa has work soon and you need to get back to Henry. If you want me too I can call it a day , but I’d like to get everything inventoried.”  
“No big deal. I will head home and get stuff ready for dinner, call me when you are on the way home.” She said starring into his eyes. “just remember, I want to see it every step of the way.”   
“ok.” His looked deeply moved by the statement. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “I love you Swan.”  
“I love you too Killian.” She said. It always warmed her heart to say that. She gave him one more kiss and left him to his toy. As much as she was enjoying all her time with Killian it was nice that he had something to do besides sit in their house and think about the situation. She needed the same thing.  
Emma saw a sign up on one of the buildings. It was for a local gym. Apparently they were looking for a part time self defense instructor. One of the foster homes Emma had stayed in had taught her self defense. She had continued to study it until she got pregnant. She felt confident she could teach at least a basic class. She grabbed one of the strips of paper off of it.  
‘how long before you have to be in?’ she texted Elsa. She hoped she had time to talk with the gym owner about the class.  
‘I need to go get ready in about 20 minutes. But Graham is here, he says he will be fine for a few minutes.” Elsa responded. Emma trusted Graham but she knew he was nervous around babies. She decided to go in for just a minute.  
As she stepped inside a red haired woman was sitting at the reception desk. She had her hair back in a ponytail. She smiled as Emma entered.  
“Hello and welcome to the Envy Gym of Storybrooke. I’m Zelena are you here for the spinning class? It doesn’t start for another 35 minutes.” She smiled.  
“Actually, I was interested in the self defense position.” She said. Zelena smiled.   
“I’ve had that add up for months and no one has bitten. Everyone in this town seems to want to learn Self defense but no one can teach it.” She explained. “I’d do it myself but I’m teach 8 classes a day as it is and Ms. Gale is the only other part time instructor I’ve got.”  
“I’m not formally qualified or anything but, I did take about 5 years of self defense back in New York.” She explained. “I know all the moves.”  
“I will need to see your skills.” She explained. “But it sounds like you are more qualified to teach self defense than the rest of the town.”   
“Maybe.” Emma said nervously.  
“how about you come by on Thursday. You know walk me through the class you would teach. If I think you have the chops, I’ll pay for you take the state certification test. If you pass that, we can talk hours and salary.” She said. Emma's head was swimming but she liked he idea of teaching. It seemed like it would be fun.  
“Let me check to see if Thursday is alright with my husband, I will call you back and let you know for sure?” She asked.  
“Not a problem, it’s not like there are any other candidates.” She smiled. Emma smiled back. Zelena was strange but she seemed nice enough. Emma was hopefully that they could work out and arrangement she was tired of being cooped up in the house.  
It had taken her nearly 40 minutes since her text to Elsa. She was relieved when she walked I the door to find Henry asleep in his pack and play and Graham quietly watching TV on her sofa.  
“Sorry, I didn't expect it to take me so long.” She said. Graham smiled.  
“It was no problem he passed out just before Elsa left.” He explained. “I didn’t have to do much, but sit here.” He smiled.   
“Hey, what are the rules about working while under protective custody?” Emma asked.  
“Well we did give a cover job as Killian's secretary, but if you want to work, we can figure it out, there are protocols in place.” He explained.  
“Well, the local gym is looking for a self defense instructor part time, just a couple night a week. I thought it might be fun.” She said. “I spoke to the owner. I have a interview on Thursday and if I pass that she is going to pay for me to get certified to teach.”  
“I will start the paperwork for you.” He spoke. “We will have to run it by Agent Mills as well, but I’m sure she won’t have any objections.” He explained.   
“When is she coming back?” Emma asked.  
“Tomorrow evening. She will be staying for a few days again.” He spoke. “But she said if all goes well, she will turn the operation completely over to me once she is ready to leave.”  
“That’s great Graham.” Emma smiled. Than she decided to probe a little more. “How are things going with Elsa?”   
“Good. We still have to be careful because I’m not supposed to be seeing her, but it’s going really well.” His smile was wide.   
“That's good.” Emma said. She knew Elsa was still struggling with all the hiding. But she hoped they could get past it. They seemed like they were back on track for the most part. “I know I ask you this every day but, have there been any breakthroughs? Are we any closer to catching Milah.”  
“No.” He said. It was unfortunately always his answer. Emma wondered if anyone was actually actively looking for her anymore. “One of our informants told us she found someone in the coroner's office run some extra tests on Walsh's body. We don’t think she found anything useful though.”   
“No one has seen her or Bae.” He paused. “Several of our analysts do think she is somewhere in the east coast thought. I wish we knew more.”   
“Me too.” Emma said. He had made her feel a little better, but not completely “I’m going to go start dinner before Killian gets home, you are welcome to stay if you want?”   
“Yeah, thanks that would be great.” He said. Emma smiled and headed off to make dinner.  
-/-  
Bae sat behind the wheel of the red mustang. He had a beanie on his head and pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He knew he looked ridiculous. He had to stay at least one step ahead of his mother. She did know that he was scouring Maine. His only hope was that he found Killian, Emma, and the baby before his mother did. He still loved Emma. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to forget her. He could never be with her. Even if he found her it would only be to warn her that his mother was closing in.   
He knew how Witsec worked. Their were two places they liked to hide people. In the big city or in a tiny town. His mother hadn’t been able to turn up anything in Portland so far, so he had decided to try the smaller towns. He was currently driving from Augusta to a small town called Creekside. The place had less than 3000 residents and would be a perfect place to hide. Milah hadn’t even found it yet. His burner phone rang in his pocket he answered it. Only a few people he truly knew he could trust had the number.   
“Tink.” He said. Tink or Tinkerbelle was a female mercenary who Bae considered to be one of the few people he trusted. Which was sad as he had no idea what her real name was.  
“Hello.” She said with a chipper voice.   
“Did you find anything?” He asked he knew he sounded anxious.  
“Two possible hits. One in Creekside, one in Storybrooke.” Tink said. “Both young couples with new babies that recently moved into the town. The one in Creekside is supposedly a brunette, but hair can be dyed. I don’t have the names of the ones in Storybrooke. Just that they are using the last name Rodgers. They seem likely to me.” She added. “Less public information.  
“Well.” He managed “I’m going to check out Creekside tonight as I am less than an hour away. I already booked a hotel for the evening.” He explained. “If it isn’t them, I guess I will be checking out Storybrooke tomorrow. I have to hope my mother doesn’t get wind of these same leads.”  
“I promise you, so far she has no idea. But she does have a secret weapon.” Tinkerbell explained.  
“What?” Bae asked terrified.   
“Apparently she located this woman named Lily, childhood friend of Emma's. She made some criminal charges Lily was facing disappear in exchange for her help. If Emma sees her she will trust her. The go way back.”  
“Yeah.” Bae said. He remembered Emma talking about Lily a few times. “I’ve heard of her. But Lily won’t know where Emma is now. Unless my mother finds Emma, Lily isn’t helpful.”  
“So you have to find her first.” Tink explained. There was a moment silence before she added. “Good luck.”   
“Thanks.” He managed. “I’m going to need it.”


End file.
